A thin line between love andhell?
by RoseScor90
Summary: Helina Jones felt as if she was the only one noticing the weird happenings at Hogwarts, and a certain Mr.Black seemed to be the only one who felt the same way. But, was hate, as she claimed, all she felt for him? Had the notorious playboy found his match?
1. September 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

"Do you _want_ to hurt yourself, Black?"

"Do you have to be so loud, love?"

"Don't call me that!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, _love,_…"

Whatever _that git_ had been meaning to say was cut short as the compartment door next to us was blasted open and Peter peeked out looking sheepish, wand in hand and his cauldron in pieces. Wait…………._cauldron??????_

"What were you doing in that compartment? No, don't answer that. Just leave, Pete before I blow up" I roared(I was a Griffindor afterall). Peter scurried away from the scene, too scared to even think of protesting.

"And you………you better watch your back or you just _might _find unpleasant surprises in your wake"

"Are you promising me something, Jones?"

"Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lily POV

I am sooooooooooo excited this year. I could still imagine the day a few weeks back when I had received my Hogwarts letter……..

_Few weeks back_

"_Lily…you have an owl waiting for you. Come down please"_

"_Coming, Mum"_

_I scampered down the steps only to find that I had received my Hogwarts letter. Oh! just the usual._

_Don't take it wrong, I love Hogwarts but I had been expecting a letter from Helina for a week now. I was so worried about her that I didn't even notice the extra weight until my Mum pointed it out._

"_It looks larger than usual, doesn't it?"_

_Only then did I notice the additional letter and a badge like thing in the cover._

"_Must be my prefects' badge" I told her. "I'm gonna go and write a letter to Helina, Mum" I said as I went upstairs._

_What was with the other letter? I hope it wasn't bad news…._

_General POV_

_Helen Evans sighed as she heard Lily squeal from her room upstairs. _

"_Mum! Mum!……"_

"_Lily! I swear, if it's the ferret again, im not going to chase it away for you. You are a witch for goodness' sake!"_

"_It isn't that mum! I made Head Girl! Isn't that great?" Lily squealed again as her mother entered her room and hugged her. _

"_Yes, Lily Dear. I'll go tell your Dad and Petunia the good news. Now, didn't you say you had a letter to write?" she smiled as she left the room closing the door behind her leaving Lily to read the letter she had received again._

_Dear Miss. Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen from among the students of Hogwarts to be the Head Girl for this year……………………You are requested to meet the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express on September 1__st__._

_We wish you all the very best for your upcoming year._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

_Lily set the letter aside and sat down to write a letter to Helina._

_Dear Helina,_

_I hope you are alright there. I guess Potter hasn't managed to blow up your house yet, eh! How you live next door to that thing is beyond me! On to more important matters,_

_HOW DARE YOU NOT REPLY TO ME HELINA JONES? YOU BETTER REPLY TO THIS ONE OR THE NEXT ONE MIGHT JUST BE A HOWLER. _

_Anyway, I got Head Girl! Isn't it great? and yes you still can't prank the Slytherins without getting detention and no you can't use the Head Girl status to make Black's life living hell. Stop pouting, will you? Gud._

_So, see you on September 1__st__ on the train. You better not be late AGAIN. Im not confounding the driver this time._

_See you!!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Lily._

_P.S. : Mum's getting me a present!!!!!!!!_

"_Peace" she called as her owl came soaring from its perch on the window. _

"_Take it to Helina and don't leave until she replies, okay?"_

_At the mention of the name Helina the owl looked up with a twinkle in it's eyes._

"_Oh get over it! You are a bloody owl! Now go"_

_Peace pecked Lily on the finger in indignation as it soared out the window._

"_Bloody owl just had to have a crush on my best friend" she muttered as she jumped around the room holding her finger._

_And, as predicted, Peace came back without a reply._

"Are you promising me something, Jones?"

"Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_So, I needn't have worried afterall. The girl forgot to reply as usual._

"I'm going to kill that idiot one day!" Helina huffed as she entered the compartment dragging her trunk along. As soon as she noticed Lily she hugged her and sat own opposite her by the window.

"Hey Head Girl! Looks like I was right afterall wasn't I?"

"What? First you don't reply to my letters and now you talk in riddles. Are you sure you are alright? Potter didn't get to you did he?"

At the mention of the name Potter a ghost of a smile graced Helina's feautures.

"What is so funny?"

"You'll soon know"

"So, are you going to tell me why you didn't reply or should I have to pester you some more?"

"Alright! I give up! You know how James lives next door, right?

This year Sirius _sodding _Black decided to spend the summer with him and so………I couldn't find the time to reply to you because…….."

"Because you were too busy pranking him, is that it?"

"Well………you always give me detention for it at school so I thought it would be good to trick him when he was at the Potters'."

"And? You are surely hiding something"

"Well……"

"Well what Lina?"

"Now he thinks that somehow I have fallen for his '_impeccable_' charm. Like I didn't know better!" she huffed and sat down flicking her raven hair out of her sapphire blue eyes.

Just then the compartment door slid open and in came Emily and Remus discussing the pros and cons of being a prefect.

"What I mean is that you have more authority. You get more respect from firsties, don't you?"

"Yes, but it isn't all it's made out to be. You'll see now that you have got Lily's place as Gryffindor prefect….."

"You got made prefect? That's wonderful" Lily exclaimed as she bounded up to hug Emily.

"Nice to see you too Lils! Hey Lina! Why was Sirius looking for you?"

"Most probably to profess his undying love for her" James replied as he entered the now crowded compartment with Peter in tow.

"Hey Lily!"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Oh! I just came to remind you of the meeting at the Heads compartment. You too Remus and Emily. Come on let's go!"

"Why would you care about the _Heads _meeting, Potter?"

"'Cause I'm Head Boy?"

"WHAT?"

"Have you ever tried breaking glass? You'd probably give the Fat Lady a run for her money with your screeches"

"Detention, Black!"

"But we're still on the train!"

"Make it two"

"But……..but…..Prongs, do something"

"Do you want a third one?"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down Evans. Gee! One would think that I suggested she jump off the train, the way she shouts"

"Black!!!!"

And that was when the train stopped and everything went black.


	2. Voldemort'ssolo performance?

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 2: Voldemort's……solo performance?

"What the hell?"-Sirius

"Why did the train stop?"-Emily

"Peter! Stop stepping on my shoes!"-Lily

"Get away from me, Black!"-Helina

"Are you alright, Lily?"-James

"James, Lily, I think you ought to go take a look."

"Ever the wise one, our Remmy" Sirius said as the heads headed out to see the reason for the sudden halt.

Lily and James tried to assure the people looking out of the compartments as they passed by which had them slowed down and it took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the driver's compartment. As they entered, they could see the outline of two people silhouetted against the window.

"Lumos!" both Lily and James had drawn out their wands.

"Welcome, dearies!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she held a wand to the driver's throat.

"What do you want, Bella?" James asked as he took a casual step forward, effectively blocking Lily's vision of the deranged Death Eater. He knew what would ensue.

"Oh! Just having some fun until the Dark Lord arrives, of course. Now that you're here, shall we get on with it?" she asked as she turned towards her hostage.

"It's a pity you have to go but I cannot take the chance of having a witness, now, can I?"

Lily could only hear the muttered unforgivable and the slump of the driver's now dead form on the train floor. James had prevented her from watching the cruel fate of the driver. A part of her was grateful but the other, bigger part was irritated that he thought her so _delicate_. She put all that in her voice as she said, "You'd better be ready for Azkaban. Dumbledore will be here soon", watching Helina's patronus, a white tiger, fly across.

"I will be done before he even gets the news, Miss. Evans"

"Voldemort! What do you want now?"

"My Lord! Let me take care of these weaklings"

"Patience Bella. We may have a use for these two after all"

"I'd die rather than be your puppet" James shouted.

"You can do just that _after _being useful, Potter"

Lily, getting the cue, slowly started inching towards the compartment door which had closed on their entry while James distracted the other two.

"Imperio!"

She watched in admiration as the curse failed to take any effect on James.

"You are forgetting that my parents are Aurors, Riddle" James smirked as he pointed his wand at the seething man.

"Let's see how you hold against this. Crucio!"

"Rictusempra!"

James struggled to keep his wand aloft while Lily tried to get out of the compartment.

"Leave, Bella"

"But, my Lord…."

"You dare disobey me?"

"Of course not" she said as she disapparated.

The sound of her apparition synced with the click of the lock as Lily opened the door and slid out.

As soon as she adjusted to the dim light, she ran back to her compartment and alerted everybody. They then proceeded to lock the students in the compartments and sealed the doors so that no one could run around and get themselves into trouble.

As the six of them proceeded to the front of the train, they were joined by Frank Longbottom and Alice Dryrot.

"How did you come out?"

"We were at the end of the train. You couldn't have seen us" Frank replied as they rushed forward "Are we in trouble?"

"Trouble? _Trouble? _I think this situation is worth a better word than _trouble, _Longbottom!" Alice huffed.

"And here I thought they were together" Sirius' voice was muffled as several cracks sounded and the adults began arriving.

Just as they entered the compartment, James, who had lost all his energy by then, fell down.

Voldemort had little time to devote in killing his prey as many more started to arrive in the room.

"Think about it, Potter. Tell your friends here. One of them might be the one" he said as he disapparated out without the thing he came for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore watched as the students filed in to the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. He could see that some of them, nine if he was to be bothered with specifics, were missing. And all of them were from Gryffindor.

He couldn't say that he didn't know where they were.

He sighed as the sorting hat was brought out and the sorting ceremony began. He would go visit them as soon as the feast began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have to see him"

"You must let him rest. Dueling You-Know-Who isn't a walk in the park and Lord knows how many unforgivable curses he took. You need to rest too"

"We just want to see for ourselves if he is alright"

"Let them in Poppy. I'd like a word with them all if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Albus" she replied as she led the lot into the hospital wing to where James was lying on the bed.

--------------XXXXXXXXX-------------

A/n: Hello! I know it's a rather quick update but I couldn't help it. I love this story so. As usual, review………….

_Preview of the next chapter:_

"_Aren't you forgetting something, Potter?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like rounds?"_

"_Oh shit! I forgot"_

"_Listen Potter. Just because I'm Head Girl doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook. You'll do your part whether you like it or not"._

_She could be menacing when she wanted to I thought as I got up to go for the night time stroll, as I liked to think it._

"_We are not on a night time stroll, Potter"_

_Nail on the head._

"_We're looking for people out after curfew and no matter who it is, we give them detention. It includes both our friends, got that?"_

"_Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean shouldn't we, like, give them a warning first time or something?"_

"_I don't think so. People break rules knowing they are breaking them. I don't have time for pity parties, Potter"_

_This was going to be a looong night._


	3. Nighttime strolls and disconcerting head

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 3: Night time strolls and disconcerting heads

"How are you feeling, James?" Dumbledore asked as he led the group into the infirmary.

"I'm fine Professor. Just a few broken ribs from when I fell"

"Fine? _Fine? You duel You-Know-Who and you tell me you are fine? Who are you kidding, Potter?"_

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear, Evans but I was just trying to be optimistic. Ever heard of the word?" James snapped before he could stop himself.

A tense silence settled in the room. James, in the seven years he had known Lily, had never called her by her surname much less snapped at her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure you have had enough excitement for the day. It would be preferable if all of you forgot about the mishap. Let the incident be forgotten"

"But the driver?" Lily exclaimed

"I know, Ms. Evans. His death is a great loss to us, but we have to make sure that this incident does not pass behind these four walls"

"James, as soon as you are released, I request your presence in my office"

"Yes, Professor"

"If there's nothing else to be said, let's leave James to be fussed over by Madame Pompfrey" Dumbledore replied as he proceeded to leave the room.

"Bye, James" they chorused as they left the room.

"Miss. Evans?"

"I need to speak with Potter about Head duties, Madame Pompfrey"

"Be quick"

"Yes, Madame"

"Lily, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It was just that I was tired and………"

"It's alright, Potter" Lily replied off-handedly "Everybody is entitled to do some snapping after what you went through. Listen, what I wanted to tell you was that I'll cover for you till you recover"

"Thanks, Lily"

"Don't mention it, Potter. Sleep well" she replied, and in a rare act of kindness, smiled at him before leaving the room.

_I'm done for _thought James as he replayed that smile in his mind over and over.

_Few weeks later:_

_James POV_

"Hey, Lily!" I greeted from my place on the couch by the fire in the Heads Commonroom. Yeah! We have a separate comonroom and dorms. Isn't that great?

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"Like rounds?"

"Oh shit! I forgot"

"Listen Potter. Just because I'm Head Girl doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook. You'll do your part in this whether you like it or not".

_She could be menacing when she wanted to _I thought as I got up to go for the night time stroll, as I liked to think it.

"We are not on a night time stroll, Potter"

Nail on the head.

"We're looking for people out after curfew and no matter who it is, we give them detention. It includes both our friends, got that?"

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean shouldn't we, like, give them a warning first time or something?"

"I don't think so. People break rules knowing they are breaking them. I don't have time for pity parties, Potter"

_This was going to be a looong night._

"What I mean is, what if you were in the library and lost track of time and by the time you leave the library it is past curfew?"

"Why would I lose track of time in the first place?"

"Uh……..You found a book that was fascinating?"

"I'd take it to the commonroom"

"You had piles of homework?"

"Why would I have that if I'd finished it before. I don't procrastinate things, Potter"

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Lily. It's not right to expect that of everybody. Let's go to the kitchens"

"Okay. I'm still not convinced, Potter"

"Do you like Shakespeare?"

"That was a random question, Potter"

"No. Tell me"

"I guess I do. Why?"

"Have you read _The Merchant of Venice_?"

"Have _you_?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Answer me"

"Yes, I have"

"Do you remember the line _When mercy seasons justice_?"

"Yes, why………….Oh!"

I turned away from her and looked at the portrait of the fruit bowl.

"Wanna go in?"

"It's past curfew and we have to finish the rounds. Let's go" Lily replied as she turned in the direction they had come from.

"Wait, Lily!" I called as I turned and caught her hand.

"What is it?"

"This one time, Lily"

"No"

"Why not? Come on? Loosen up a bit"

"I don't need to 'loosen up', Potter. It's you that needs to grow up"

"Okay. I'll try. But let's go this one in time, alright?"

"I guess…….."

As we entered, I could see the elves preparing for the next days breakfast.

"Do they ever sleep?" Lily asked as she looked on in wonder at the bustling elves.

"Dunno. Hey, Miley" I greeted as I saw my favorite house elf head towards me.

"You know their names?"

"Of course! I come here at least twice a week and so I'm familiar with almost all of them"

"Hello Master…..sorry, James"

"That's a good girl. Can you get us some pumpkin juice and some cookies?" I had been about to say butterbeer but I didn't think that'd go well with Lily.

"Sure" she replied as she went to fix us food.

"Sit down, Lily"

"She seems to know you quite well"

"She knows Sirius better. He comes here almost everyday"

"I never saw him on my rounds"

"Not after curfew. Contrary to popular belief, Sirius does follow a few school rules"

"Like?"

"Like curfew, for one. And……..he doesn't go up the staircase that leads to the girls' dorms"

"You _can't_ go up there, you mean"

"You think we wouldn't have found a way around it by now? You underestimate us rather grossly, Lily"

"Oh! So you mean to say that _you _have come up those stairs?"

"Once or twice………I assure you it wasn't for anything that would be considered immoral"

"Immoral, Potter? The very fact that you came up the stairs is immoral"

"Oh…….I………it was jus because……"

"Save yourself the embarrassment, Potter. It doesn't matter to me what reasons you had" Lily replied as she took the glass of pumpkin juice from Miley.

"Alright. I met Dumbledore yesterday and he told me a few things to be discussed with you"

"About the train ride?"

"No. About organizing an event"

"Don't change tracks, Potter. What did Dumbledore say about the train ride?"

"He seems to have forgotten about it entirely. So, about this event"

_End James POV_

"He's lying"

If anyone had bothered to come to the entrance to the kitchens at Hogwarts at midnight that day, they'd have seen the most disconcerting sight of Sirius Black's head.

Not that Sirius' head was disconcerting in general. Not at all. Though Helina would disagree, that was the truth. Now, moving on from the disconcerting-ness of Sirius' head, the fact that made it disconcerting was that his head would have been found floating around without a body attached below it with Helina standing nearby, holding her wand. Now this, in Hogwarts, will lead to many hasty conclusions and nasty consequences but due to Helina's luck (or was it Sirius'?) no one was about and they could talk freely.

"How would you know?" Helina asked as she silently removed the disillusionment charm she had placed on herself.

"I know when James is lying. He taps his foot and his left eye narrows just a bit"

"So?"

"So, you saw for yourself how quickly he changed the subject. It isn't like James to hide anything from Lily. Especially when she specifically asks for it"

"You mean to say he's hiding something?"

"Either that or he's being made to do so"

"Who'd do that?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Possibly. What do you think?"

"You really wanna know?"

_Oh! How did I end up with the world's greatest perv in the middle of no where?_

A/n : You wanna know? Wait for the next chapter.

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Troll heads and masterplans

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all JK's.**

Chapter 4 : Troll heads and masterplans

It was a beautiful sunny saturday, about a week after the start of the year and Helina was sitting in a chair by the window in the Hogwarts library peacefully reading a book……………….or that's what she wanted to think she was doing while she was stuck in the Gryffindor Common room doing a dreadfully mind numbing essay on Troll Rebellion.

_Why would the trolls rebel? It's not as if they can be denied rights, what with them being……….trolli-ish………._

Bang!

_And here comes the Head Troll._

"What do you want, Black?"

"You know that is a sentence that spells disaster" Sirius said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"_You_ are what spells disaster, Black"

"What's this……….don't you think that's a bit………..degrading of trolls?"

"What?"

Helina grabbed the parchment from Sirius and started reading it.

_Why would the trolls rebel? It's not as if they can be denied rights, what with them being……….trolli-ish………._

"Oh god! Not again"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"None of your business, Black"

"Need help?"

"Not if you were the only person on the universe"

"Ah well! Your loss"

"Did you have a reason for coming here or was it just to irritate people in general?"

"No. Not people in general. Just you"

"Seeing as you have succeeded in annoying me, will you leave now?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"You are an idiot?"

"Oh! Never mind. You'll never get it right. Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, alright?"

"Whatever you've got to say, I have no interest in it, so you might as well save it"

"Even if it's about the attack on the train?"

"Ye………What?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you this. Don't you think all this hush hush about the train ride is too suspicious? I mean, everybody knows about Voldemort's attacks. Why should this one be concealed? James had promised to tell me what went on with Dumbledore before he went. Then, he comes back and is all silent and brooding. He refused to acknowledge that any thing even happened on the train. Remmy, Pete and Frank are the same"

"The boys are no better then"

"So, the girls are the same?"

"Every time I try to bring up the subject, they start speaking about something else"

"So, what do you think?"

"Let's start with the facts that we have"

"Okay! Take a paper"

"No. What if it gets into the wrong hands?"

"I'm a marauder, or did you forget that?"

"You sure it will be safe?"

"Trust me"

"Oh, alright! Let's jot down what we have so far"

"Voldemort's sudden attack on the Hogwarts Express. Why now? Why on the train?"

"The second question should be easy to answer. He couldn't penetrate the shields of Hogwarts"

"Then, the next thing : No casualities"

"Except the driver"

"That wasn't planned"

"How do you know?"

"It was Bella who killed him and Voldemort was pretty ticked when he saw that"

"Yeah. I was able to ground that out of Lily. So, from his previous attacks we know that he leaves behind a trail of deaths. Why not this time?"

"And there is another thing that doesn't add up"

"What?"

"The Dark Mark"

"What about it?"

"There was no Dark Mark above the train was there?"

"Oh! You mean to say that if Voldemort had wanted the death to be known, he'd have left a Dark Mark?"

"Yes. He never fails to rub it in about how powerful he is. There was no need for him to be so………….discreet about the attack. There was no chance of any of us winning him in duel"

"Even Dumbledore?"

"He seems to be holding himself back. I dunno why. Another thing that is fishy. Dumbledore is powerful enough to destroy him. Then why doesn't he?"

"Any thing else?"

"Do you remember what he told James just before he left?"

"Some thing about telling his friends?"

"Yeah and something about one of us being the one"

"The One? What does that mean?"

"That's what I intend to find out"

"I'm not standing in the side lines"

"Alright! We're in this together, is that okay?"

"As much as I regret to say this, I think we'll make it"

"That's the spirit!"

"Now, what are we going to do?"

"Leave that to me. I'll come up with a master plan"

"I'll leave you to your planning then, Black"

"About that,……"

"About what?"

"You know, since we're in this together and all, may be calling each other by surnames might seem a bit………."

"Alright, Blac……Sirius"

"Great, Hel"

"Hel?"

"Your name is too long, you know"

"I'm already regretting this!"

"Another thing, Helly"

"Don't even think about it Sirius. Just because I agreed to work with you doesn't mean I'll go out with you"

"Well………It was worth a try! Hey! Don't you need your essay back?"

"Keep it as my gift, Sirius. Some one needed to write your pathetic life story"

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_See where that has led me? I never should have let him plan. He was sure to come up with the stupidest plan. How is following James and Lily around the castle gonna help! Oh god! I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to this! May be writing about trolls got to my head. Ya. That must have been it._

"Sirius, wait! Why are you running? Ugh! I'm never agreeing to his plans ever again"

A/n: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Another chapter is here. I hope you like it. If you have any doubts, ask me!!!!!!!!!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tapestry conversations and Plan B

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 5: Tapestry conversations and Plan B

"Where are you, Sirius? I swear, if you don't come out now, I'll….I'll……..Ouch! Wha….."

As she was pulled behind a tapestry, she tried to attack her capturer resulting in both of them toppling to the floor.

"Look what you've done now" came the muffled voice of Sirius as he tried to stand up with Helina still on top of him.

"What _I_ did? You were the one who assaulted me!"

"If I hadn't done that, we'd have gotten caught. Filch was just rounding the corner"

"I never heard any sound. How did you know?"

"Through this!"

"What's this? A bit of parchment? Are you kidding me?"

"Try reading it"

Sirius watched in amusement as Helina tried every possible revealing spell she knew and it, in turn, showed entertaining retorts like,

_Is that your best spell Jones?_

_Messrs. Padfoot insists on mentioning that he'd like it very much if you'd go out on a date with him._

Not wanting the map to say any further, Sirius said, "Give it here. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

"That's nothing new. Wai…………….WoW!"

Helina watched in awe as the map of Hogwarts unfolded before her. Before she could say any thing, words began to appear on the map in a beautiful script.

"That's Moony's handwriting. Too neat for his own good"

"You mean you guys made this?"

"Yup. Made it in third year to see if……………. That's beside the point. Read what it says"

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

"The Marauders' map! So his was the map James was talking about the other day"

"James?"

"Back in our…Fourth year, I think. James mentioned some thing about a map to Remus. When I asked about it he told me that it was a joke product that was yet to hit the stores"

"Oh! The coast is clear. Let's go"

"Look. I don't think this is helping. How about we try another approach"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we try following the Slytherins?"

"I'm not trailing after those slimy….."

"Even if it would lead us to information?"

Helina watched as a struggle played out on Sirius' face. Finally, after about two minutes, Sirius let out a sigh and said, "Alright. We'll follow the Slytherins"

"Great. Now…."

"On one condition"

"What?"

"If ever we're caught, you made me do it"

"You're that easily persuaded?" Helina asked as she stepped outside the portrait and it closed behind her making her unable to hear Sirius' reply of "For you, yes"

As the duo reached the end of the corridor, they spotted Remus and Emily turning there.

"Hey guys!" Helina greeted cheerfully as if it was the most natural thing to be roaming the corridors past curfew.

"If Lily ever catches you……..What are you doing with Sirius? At this time of the night, too?" asked Remus.

"We were……We were………Sirius, you tell them. I'm too tired. See you later guys" Helina waved as she brushed past the two grinning prefects.

"So, Padfoot?"

"So what, Moony?"

"Since you are out after curfew and I'm a prefect………"

"My schedule is full this week"

"But Lily only gave you two detentions"

"You think I didn't any after that? As you said, and I quote "Sirius Black, you can't stay out of trouble for more than a second!"" Sirius screeched.

"Hush Sirius! And I don't have that high a voice"

"Whatever"

"So, you going to distract me again or are you going to tell me the reason for your little tryst?"

"It isn't working, is it?"

"Nope"

"We were trying to cause trouble"

"Nothing new there"

"We tried entering the Slytherin Commonroom, but it wouldn't budge without the password! We tried every thing! I even tried Parsletongue. It didn't work"

"Never mind. Now go to the dorms, Sirius. And, No Detours. Got that?"

"Aye Aye Remmy!" Sirius did a mock salute as he ran down the corridor at break neck speed.

"That guys gonna break his neck one day" Emily said as she and Remus continued patrolling.

"And he'd say that he was the only one who could have a broken neck and still look gorgeous" Remus replied shaking his head at Sirius' antics.

"That's so like him"

"Come on. We have a few more corridors to patrol"

"Let's go"

A/n: Hey every body. I know it's been a long wait, but there it is! I know you people are probably gonna hate me for inserting a filler chapter here but what can I say? I'm sorry!

Anyway, the next chapter will be Remus and Emily for those who are expecting it!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. New plans and unwarranted blow ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 6: New plans and unwarranted blow ups

The next morning, Helina woke up to the sound of Emily's soft singing from the shower.

"You woke me up" she pouted and folded her hands as Emily came out of the shower.

"I wasn't too loud was I?" Emily asked self consciously.

"That's the problem! You voice is too soft for any one to hear, yet, it wakes me up"

"And don't worry. No one else would have heard. Honestly, you have such a sweet singing voice. Why you hide it is beyond me" she added seeing that Emily still wasn't convinced that no one could have heard her song.

"You're still shy?" Lily asked as she came out of her bed.

"What did you expect, Lily? That our little Emily will get rid of her stage fright in the light of dawn? Hasn't happened in 17 years"

"Stop ganging up on me, you two. Get up and get ready. Breakfast is in an hour"

"_An hour?_ What time is it?"

"A bit earlier than normal but, it's best to be early on a Monday. See you guys downstairs. And don't fight over the shower. It's Helina's turn today" Emily's voice drifted back as she went down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother" the other two chorused as they scrambled to reach the shower first.

"Why couldn't she just use the Heads' Dorm shower? She is, after all, Head Girl!" Helina could be heard muttering, almost an hour later, as she descended the stairs.

"Muttering to yourself, Jones? You're becoming more and more like Filch every day"

"And you, Black, are becoming more and more like each day"

"Not this early in the morning!" Alice exclaimed as she stood up from her place on the couch.

"Let's go, Lina. Emily and Lily are already at the Great Hall"

"Let's all go together" Frank suggested as he too stood up from his previous position next to Alice.

"Okay!"

"You guys go ahead. We'll be there in a few minutes" Sirius replied as he skipped the last steps of the stairs and landed on the floor of the common room gracefully.

"What is it, Black?"

"Look. About that plan. I have an idea"

"We are not stalking any body again"

"No. No. What if, one of us dates a Slytherin?"

"What! No way! That'd be……"

"Why not, Helina?"

"Uh………Okay! And since you seem to have the worst dating record in Hogwarts, you can do the honors of executing this plan"

"Worried your record will be smeared with Slytherin blood?"

"I don't date Slytherins. Even some one with as low intelligence as you should know that"

"Okay! Okay! Stop taking swipes at my acumen"

"So, was that all?"

"Just one more thing. I'll probably ask Garcia McLaughlin out by the end of the day"

"Is there any chance of her knowing the information that we want?"

"I think so. I'm sure she is related to my family some way. She is the most likely one to know such things without being too evil"

"Go ahead then" Helina replied as she stepped out of the common room.

"I'm doing this just for our plan, Lina. Just remember that"

"Why should I?"

"Just do remember, and, I can't date her for too long or………"

"Or what, Sirius?"

"Nothing. I just can't date her for long" Sirius evaded question as he rushed towards the Great Hall seeking to avoid explaining the workings of the minds of Blacks.

_When did Sirius Black become so………serious?_

True to his words, by the day's evening, it was all over the school that Sirius Black, _blood traitor extraordinaire_, was dating Garcia McLaughlin, a Slytherin.

Though she had already known about it, there still was a small tug at her heart when she saw the two together.

_What's happened to you, Lina? Grow up. You knew this was gonna happen. What did you expect? That he'd chase after you till the end of time? You don't like him anyway._

_Then why does him dating her bother you so?_

_Uh……….._

"What is it, Lina? Is there a problem? Don't you understand some thing?"

Only then did Helina realize that she had spoken out loud the last bit and that there was a potions book sitting on her lap waiting to be read and understood.

"N…Nothing. This is just a bit confusing"

"The Polyjuice potion? What ever are you reading this for?" Lily asked as she looked up from her book on Ancient Runes.

"Oh…wrong page. Sorry" Helina replied sheepishly and tried to return to her studies. _Tried_ being the key word.

"Is some thing the matter, Lina?" Alice asked after watching Helina try, in vain, to concentrate on the Elixir of Life and its properties.

"Nope. Nothing"

_Except that I can't seem to get that that idiot out of my mind._

Just at that moment, the portrait hole opened and said idiot, along with his friends, came in.

"Hey there ladies" Sirius greeted as went to sit beside Helina on the couch.

"Get away from me, Black" Helina snapped, earning the attention of the entire group.

"What's put you in such a fowl mood, Lina?"

"I'm leaving, before I hurt you so badly that your girlfriend won't even look at you"

"But………"

"Shove off" Helina said as she scurried towards the Girls Dorms.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked harmlessly.

"We are as puzzled as you are Sirius" Emily replied before she went after Helina.

A/n: Hey guys! The sixth chapter is up!!!!!!!! I know I said there'd be a lot of Emily in this chapter but I thought this one would be more in place with the plot of the story.

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Nighttime confrontations n dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 7: Night time confrontations and disturbing dreams

It had been a week since Sirius had started dating Garcia, and consequently, a week since Helina's outburst. Since then, Emily and Lily had in turns, tried to get her to talk about it, with little to no success.

Helina had refused to talk about it to any body and had begun to ignore Sirius like the plague. Consequently, the Marauders had been cut off from their lives.

Sirius had tried numerous times to talk to Helina but she just seemed to see right past him. Other times, she just seemed to disappear through the walls whenever Sirius seemed to be nearby.

"What _is _the matter with her? Why is she so……closed up? She doesn't even talk to us any more" Remus exclaimed to Emily once during patrols.

"I've tried to get it out of her. In every manner I know. She refuses to say any thing on the subject. It's some thing to do with Sirius. That much I could gather by myself. What did he do to irritate her this time?"

"Hey! It's not always his fault, ya know?"

"May be. But Helina isn't one to go off like that without reason"

"Yeah! What could he have done that could have irked her so? It's not as if him pranking and teasing her is new! They've been doing it to each other ever since second year!"

"Speaking of which, he hasn't pranked her once this year"

"Except for the times he asked her out on a date but he reckons he was serious"

"May be that was the problem"

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh! Look. I see a person at the end of the corridor. Oh! It's just the suit of armor"

Though Remus realized that Emily was purposefully distracting him, he went with it.

"Lily! Where is that girl when you need her? Oh there you are! I was just talking with Remus and…"

"He asked you out? _Finally_" Lily cut short before Emily could continue.

"No. He didn't ask me out. Any way, I think I've found the reason for Lina's subdued behaviour"

"What is it?"

"You know how right from the beginning of this year Sirius had been asking her out?"

"Yeah. Potter stops and Black begins was what I'd thought"

"And then he went out with Garcia, right?"

"Yeah. He's Black. You can't expect him to remain single for long!"

"May be asking her out and then going out with some one else was what ticked Lina off!"

"That may be but why should she be annoyed? It would mean she cared for him which she will………."

"vehemently decline, yes. But what if she is in the denial stage?"

"That is……..ridiculous. If Helina liked some one, we'd have been the first to know, right?"

"Yeah! But I'm sure that's the case. For instance, let's assume that you like James"

"I _do not_ like that git!"

"Assuming that's true, what will you do?"

"I'd………try to avoid him as much as possible, I guess?"

"Do we see Helina doing any different?"

"Even if that's true, what do we do?"

"Nothing. This has to come to an end sometime. We can only wait and see"

"Let's go back to the commonroom now. It's past the time for patrol"

_Meanwhile, another part of the castle_

Helina huffed as she turned another corner of the castle to avoid Sirius.

_He's every where! That blasted map of his! The next time I see it, I'm tearing it to pieces and throwing it into the fire!_

"Ouch! Can't you see where you're……Oh! It's you"

"Why Jones, where you expecting some one else?"

"None of your business, Black. Now, move"

"No"

"What?"

"I'm not moving until you tell me the reason"

"Reason? What for?"

"I'm not stupid, Helina!"

"Are you sure ab….."

"Stop side tracking me. Why are you avoiding me?"

"The answer would be obvious. I don't like you. Where had you been for the past six years?"

"Helina, stop it. Stop acting as if nothing's wrong! Some thing's been bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Does it have some thing to do with me? Did I do some thing wrong?"

"Go away, Black"

"What did I do? I just did what we had already planned. I've been searching all over the castle for you to give you the information that I have gathered. Listen to this, Helina"

"Are you deaf, black? Can't you hear me? I have no interest in what you have to say! Alright! I don't care about the damned plan! Go back to snogging your girlfriend or whatever you where doing before you saw me"

As she tried to maneuver around him, she realized that she was neatly cornered and that there was no means of escape unless the walls of Hogwarts took pity on her and swallowed her, which would be much preferable than facing the person standing before her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the reason for your behavior. It's not just me that's been bothered, you know? Lily, Alice and Emily are frantic with worry, James, Remus and Frank are anxious. Hell! Even Peter's noticed that you aren't normal. You can't expect me to take in all that crap about you being fine! Fine, my foot!" Sirius hollered as he lost his temper with her.

As Sirius turned angrier, Helina turned calmer.

"It's nothing you'll have to worry your head over, Black. Go back to your beauty sleep. You still have to charm the girl of the week. Or is it girl of the day, now?"

"Please, Helina. Stop this tirade. Shout. Curse. Break some thing, if it'll make you better. But don't do this! It's hurting every body, don't you see?" Sirius said in a low voice as he could visibly see her face closing up like the doors of Hogwarts had, a few hours before.

"Why should I, Sirius? Why should I destroy things? Who should I be angry with? What am I supposed to curse about?" Helina asked in a serene voice even as she bent her face down.

"I don't know, Helina. But if that's gonna make you turn back into your old self, then so be it. We need you back, Lina. Nothing is as fun without you"

"Some thing has changed, Sirius. I can feel it. I dunno what, but……"

"What is it, Lina? You can tell me. I may not be your friend or some thing but I……..it bothers me that you're troubled. What has made you this withdrawn?"

"I………this might seem comical but, I've been having dreams. Ever since that day you started……..that day you asked out Garcia. And before you ask, no, it has nothing to do with Voldemort. It may be, but he never exactly appears in my dreams so I'm not sure. Every time, it's the same. My friends, our friends actually, die right before my eyes while I stand in the background, unable to do any thing. Some thing keeps pulling me back. Then, there's this horrible laughter and then a voice, quite cruel and viciously gleeful, says that I could have saved them if only I hadn't………"

"You hadn't what?"

"That's when I wake up"

"It's a dream, Helina. It might be a portrayal of your sub conscious' thoughts"

"That may be. But it gets to me every time. That's why I thought…….."

"That if you got away from us that dream wouldn't occur in reality?"

"Yeah! I know it seems stupid, but.." Helina stopped, unable to continue.

"It isn't stupid, Lina. It's natural for you to feel this way. Any body would be scared if they had such dreams. But, wouldn't it be better if you had us for support? We could help you with these dreams! James would even make jokes out of it if you'd like!" Sirius said as he lifted her face by the chin and looked in her eyes that were, not cold as they had been before, but warm, nervous and vulnerable.

"I understand that now. I guess I needed some one as stubborn as me to tell me this" she said with a small smile.

"That's what I'm here for, Lina. To show the world that Helina Jones isn't the most stubborn person in the world"

"Quit it, Sirius!" Helina said even as she laughed at him.

"So, about this information that you mentioned earlier…."

"We've had enough for one day, don't you think. Let's worry about plans and tactics later, okay? After all, I do need my beauty sleep if I'm to get you to go out with me, right?" Sirius asked as he put his hands on her shoulder and they began walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm never going out with you, Sirius. Even so, I don't go out with people who have girlfriends"

"Will you go out with me if I told you that I broke up with her just this evening?"

"You broke up with McLaughlin!"

Though she tried not to, a smile appeared on her face, and happiness, in her heart.

"Yeah! I'd got all the information I could out of her and I can't date any body for too long or………"

"Or?"

"Or what'd happen to my image?" Sirius said, avoiding the real reason.

"Whatever, Sirius. Let's discuss that tomorrow, okay? Now I have to go and apologize to every body, right? Now that I think about it, I've been horrible these past few days, haven't I?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Lina"

"Okay! Let's see how you handle this. Last one there is a rotten egg" she cried as she took off towards the approaching Gryffindor commonroom.

_That girl sure is full of surprises_ Sirius thought as he raced after her, determined to lose.

A/n: Hey there!!How are you guys!!!!!!! Long time no update, I know. I'm sorry. But there it is!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Surprising friendships n planned attacks

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

Chapter 8: Surprising friendships and Planned attacks

The next few weeks gave the student body of Hogwarts one of the worst shocks it had ever received. Every one who saw Sirius and Helina walking down the hall together, laughing, pinched themselves to make sure that they weren't dreaming.

Then, there began a circulation of rumors that the two were secretly dating which became stronger as the days wore on and their relationship only seemed to strengthen. By the end of two weeks every one had begun to get tired of the development and was eagerly awaiting a clash between the two.

After apologizing to her friends, the rest of the Marauders and Frank, Helina had promptly returned to her routine of being the prankster. The only difference was that, now, most often, Sirius joined her in her pranks.

The two had previously agreed to look for any other signs of abnormality after discussing the details he had gathered from McLaughlin.

"It seems that Voldemort" Sirius uttered in a whisper as the two were walking along the corridors "was looking for some one"

"Some one?"

"Yes. It seems that he is looking for some one as powerful as him"

"Wouldn't that be obvious? It'd be Dumbledore!"

"No. No. It isn't Dumbledore"

"Even so, what is he doing searching for some one as powerful as him, at Hogwarts? We're merely students!"

"He believes that, since he, the most powerful sorcerer of the age,"

Here, he was interrupted by Helina, "Dumbledore's the most powerful sorcerer of the age!"

"According to him" Sirius continued, "came from Hogwarts, that the person he's searching for will also be from here"

"Hmm…….."

"That's why he attacked the train. He doesn't want Dumbledore to know what he's looking for either"

"Why?"

"Imagine what'd happen if Dumbledore knew?"

"He'd find out who that person was"

"And he'd make sure that Voldemort never even set his eyes upon him"

"Or her" Helina added.

"Or her" Sirius agreed.

"He was, at one point, convinced that it was James he was hunting for"

"What? Why?"

"Can't you see why? Haven't you seen the excellence he has in magic? Also, the Potters are an ancient magic family. They date back to the time of the Peverells"

"I've heard that one"

"And his parents are known to be the most powerful and successful Aurors of the century and that's after taking Moody into account"

"Yeah! They're great people. I guess James'd be a valid candidate. And the duel in the train would only have assured Voldemort further"

"One thing doesn't add up though"

"What?"

"What does James' parents have to do with him being 'The One' as he put it?"

"Voldemort's all about this pureblood mania, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How many magical families can claim that they are truly pureblood?"

"A select few"

"Namely?"

"The Potters, The Jones', The Malfoys and……..The Blacks"

"There are a few more of them but lets not go into that"

"Okay!"

"So, according to Voldemort, to be as powerful as him, the wizard should be a pureblood, right?"

"It narrows down to either you, me or James since both Lucius and Regulus are already under his……….slavery"

"That's why he told James that on the train"

"But, from what Garcia told me, it seemed as if being pureblood wasn't the only criterion"

"What else! Never thought the Dark Lord would be such a demanding person"

"I'm not sure. But it seems that it has some thing to do with a prophecy"

"Prophecy! What _else_ is there? An ancient myth coming alive to destroy the evil! This has become cliché enough already!"

"Well……..It isn't my choice!"

"Okay! Sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Any thing else?"

"Yeah. There was one other………"

Here, Sirius was interrupted by the arrival of their Potions Professor, Slughorn.

"Do you reckon he has become any fatter?" Sirius whispered to Helina, smirking.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? After all, you are his favorite student"

"That'd be Lily or Snivellus. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Like I'd be jealous of some one who goes to the _Slug Club_ parties!"

"I could take you to one if you want?"

"Is that your novel way of asking me out, Sirius? It isn't working"

"Worth a try, I guess"

"Class!"

"Here he goes" Helina said as she began taking out the ingredients for the potion they were brewing that day.

And so, they set to work brewing the Shrinking solution and at the end of the class, Slughorn declared their potion 'surprisingly strong and undoubtedly the best', surprising them.

This was another development that had taken place that year. In a move to have time for discussing their plans, the two had decided to sit together in Potions and Charms which were the two classes where they could talk without being overheard or interrupted.

As it happened, the two, when put together, could brew almost any potion flawlessly.

As they exited the classroom and headed for the Great Hall, they were joined by the rest of the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Emily and Lily.

"Great going guys!" exclaimed Lily as she walked beside Emily.

"Thanks Lily" Helina beamed up at her.

"What has put you in such a good mood?" Remus asked, seeing the sunny smile she was sporting.

"Oh! Nothing. I guess being appreciated by Slughorn has put me in this happy mood"

"Mhmm" and Remus got a thoughtful look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Helina! Helina!" Sirius shouted as he tried to get her attention amongst the crowd.

She turned her head and saw Sirius trying to wade his way through the throng of students.

"Hey, Sirius!" she greeted as Sirius came near her.

"Any news?"

"Yeah! I overheard some thing" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Not here" he caught her arm and made her stand still as the horde of students passed by them.

Some recognized Sirius or Helina and waved to them.

After the crowd had passed, Sirius spoke again, in such a low tone that she had to strain her ear to hear what he was saying.

"They're planning an attack"

"What so new about that? It has almost become a daily…."

"On Hogwarts"

"What? That was funny, Sirius. Tell me what the real news is"

On seeing Sirius' somber face, she said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm always Sirius, Jones" Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"UH! That joke became old even before it was invented!" she retorted even as she was sporting a smile.

_He knows just how and when to lighten the mood._

"Coming back, yes, there's gonna be an attack on Hogwarts"

"But, that's not possible. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world!"

"I know. It seems their 'Lord' has told them this"

"When? How?"

"They weren't sure themselves"

"What shall we do now? Should we inform this to Dumbledore?"

"What shall we say? He'll know the truth as soon as we step into his proximity. And, assuming he doesn't reproach us, which is not likely, what evidence can we give him that will be tangible enough for him to take measures?"

"What do we do then? Look on as the walls of Hogwarts are blasted open?"

"No. I say we wait until we gather more information. Then, probably, we can convince Dumbledore and he'll be too busy making arrangements to punish us"

"Why are you so afraid of Dumbledore punishing you? I have heard that he's as easygoing as they come"

"Yeah, but, I don't want him to get the wrong idea about me. What he thinks of me matters a lot"

"Why?"

"He is one of the very few wizards that I revere. Also, he helped me in a time when nobody else did…….."

Sirius stopped as he went into reflection mode.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Helina waved her hand in front of his face bringing him back to earth.

"Oh, sorry! I just spaced out. Let's go. Dinner should be ready by now"

"Okay!"

Later, after dinner, she, Lily, Emily and Alice were lounging in the commonroom sofa facing the window.

As Helina looked around the commonroom and finally at her friends, it finally hit her that if what Sirius had said was true, this would most likely be the last time she saw her friends and she had been ignoring them for almost two weeks now.

"I'm sorry, guys!" she suddenly blurt out, starting Emily and Alice who had been discussing about the need for studying Herbology to become an Auror.

"Whatever for, Lina?" Lily asked, looking up from the book she had been reading, Magical Beats and their Mysteries.

"You read that in third year"

"So, can't I read it again?"

"That's the fifth time you're reading that book Lily" Emily muttered from her place on the floor.

"So? I like reading books" Lily protested "What did you apologize for, Lina?"

"Uh……..I just realized that …………….I had been ignoring you guys for so long"

"What?"

"No you didn't!"

"There's no need to apologize for any thing"

"Thanks for putting up with me, I guess. I was too preoccupied with……."

"Sirius?" Emily suggested helpfully.

"No. It's just………nothing. Just forget I ever said any thing. I'm just confused…."

And she lapsed into silence.

_A few minutes and a lot of concerned stared thrown her way later,_

"I'm going for a walk" she declared, and, before Lily could protest about it being after curfew, she jumped out of the couch and went towards the portrait hole.

"That girl will never follow the rules" Lily sighed as if resigning herself to the fact.

"Aren't you going to give her detention?" Alice asked incredulously.

"No. What's the use? She'll so the detention and right after that, she'll break another one of the rules. There's no sense in giving her a detention and I can't take points away from her"

"Why not?"

"I never take points away from students. I don't think it fair that, just because a student does some thing wrong, the entire house should be punished"

"Is our Lily turning soft?" Alice taunted.

"James is rubbing off on you already?" Emily asked with a knowing smile.

Lily went back to her reading without agreeing or objecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Helina was about to round a corner, a door by the side opened and a hand reached out to drag her in.

"Umph……Why do you always do this?"

"Shh………They're coming" he said as he showed her the infamous map where the dots Avery, Snape and Mulciber were moving towards the dots labeled Sirius Black and Helina Jones.

"What do we do now?"

"We listen" he muttered secretively.

"How?"

"Watch and learn. _Permite Audierea"_ he said as he pointed his wand towards Rosier who was passing through the corridor out side the room.

"What was that supposed to do?"

"Wait. _Écoutez"_

"What! It's been decided!" the voice of Avery rang loud and clear as if he was right beside them.

"WoW! Where did you"

"Shh…….."

A/n: What was the decision? You've gotta wait for the next chap for it!

Any questions? Ask me through a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The decision

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 9: The decision

"Yes, Avery. It's been decided. On Halloween, when the entire school is busy celebrating Wizarding, their defenses will be down. That will be the ideal time to attack. The Dark Lord, though, doesn't want us to participate, not actively, at least"

"What!"

"Why not?"

"He wants to have an eye on the school. If we conceal our identities now, we could be of a lot of help to our Lord in future"

"The Lord said that?"

"He commanded us to do so"

"Then there shall be no questions. Shall we inform the rest?"

"Be careful, Mulciber. If ever that fool Dumbledore gets wind of this news, I won't be held accountable for your lives. And, every one who knows the secret needs to avoid eye contact with Dumbledore. Remember that he can read minds"

"Okay, Severus"

"_ndáil dian"_

They didn't need the spell to hear the now retreating footsteps as they went out of earshot.

"Halloween! Can't they at least attack on some other day?"

"Think of it from Voldemort's point of view, Lina. To him, Halloween signifies a day of power. To conquer Hogwarts would be fitting don't you think?"

"I thought he feared Dumbledore?"

"That does puzzle me"

"Shall we go to him now?"

"Let's go"

"I didn't mean _now_, Sirius! I meant as in…"

"I know what you meant, Lina. This is grave enough that it has to be reported immediately"

"Don't you think he'll be….."

"Asleep? Look at the map"

Helina caught the map and looked at the Headmaster's Office. And sure enough, the dot representing the Headmaster was pacing in the room.

"Even if he is awake, how do we explain to him? Do you think he'll believe us?"

"He can always look into our minds, Lina. He doesn't normally do that out of respect for people's privacy but now there's no other choice"

"If you're sure he'll trust us, then let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a knock sounded on his door, Albus Dumbledore stopped pacing.

"Enter. Sirius. . May I know why you are here?"

"Sir, we overheard a conversation today. It was about…"

"Take a seat, first. Now, tell me what you heard"

After the two recounted the incident, he leant back in his chair and said, "If ever Hogwarts had an award for spying, I'm sure the two of you would have won it hands down"

"We are sorry, Professor"

"Nevertheless, since what you have done for the school is a big favor, I'd do you one in return. You won't be given any detention for the rules you have broken. And I strongly recommend that you keep out of the way of those that you know are associated with Tom Riddle. Stay close. Keep Safe. Good Night"

Knowing that they were dismissed, the two started for the door.

"You never used Legilimens, sir?" Sirius asked, before he left.

"Distrusting, some times, is foolish, Sirius. You may not want to admit certain things now, but make sure you don't regret your own mistrust later. Have a good day"

"Thank you, Professor"

"What did he tell you?"

"Some thing about regretting distrusting, or the like" Sirius dismissed, though, this once, he under stood exactly what he had meant.

"Emily!"

Remus' voice called her across the lake as he sprinted round it to reach her.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Remus. You didn't have to run so fast. I heard you"

"That's alright. You headed upto the commonroom?"

"Yeah. The weather is too sultry for me"

"I'll come with you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They fell into an easy chatter, mostly about classes and the exams.

"Do you think Sirius will be in the commonroom? I wanted to get back my Charms essay from him"

"Sirius? I think we'd find him wherever Helina is"

"Those two seem to be stuck at the hip now-a-days, don't they?"

"Yeah! And they couldn't be in the other's presence without instantly combusting a few months before"

"Do I detect a bit of regret?"

"Not that way. I'm relieved that they made up at last. The commonroom is way more peaceful without their spats but, I barely see Sirius"

"I think they are hiding something"

"What would they have to hide from us?"

"I have not the least idea but, Helina seems to be in a hurry whenever we want to talk to her. And then sometimes she suddenly turns all…sentimental…"

"Sentimental? Are you sure we are talking about the same Helina here?"

"See that's the thing! She's never this emotional! Something must be horribly wrong for her to behave this way"

"Family?"

"No. Her family is the best you could get. There's something else that she's hiding from us"

"Sirius must be in on it, at any cost"

"Makes sense"

"Now we only have to figure out what it is that they are hiding"

"What do you think will work?"

"Confrontation?"

"Simple. Fool proof. I like it"

"Halloween is in two days. Let's leave them alone till that"

They had reached the portrait hole by then, and entered it after giving the fat lady the password.

Helina and Sirius were sitting on the couch, whispering.

Sirius looked up at the two and smiled brightly.

"Hey you guys! We were just talking about the Halloween party!"

That _was_ partly true. No need to reveal who were the 'uninvited guests'.

"You planning a prank again?"

"Remy, Remy, Remy. You know I'd tell you whatever it is that I plan"

"You want my help with the 'book' stuff" Remus stated flatly knowing he was right.

"You possess the most skillful 'eye' that I have ever seen! Do you see your most painful death through your

'sight'?"

Sirius never got tired of imitating the divination professor and he had almost perfected the horror stricken whisper.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, you know?"

Helina sighed in relief that the topic had drifted away from the Halloween party.

She was still unable to accept the fact that the school, her friends, would have to face a battle in a matter of days. Halloween partyH

Sirius found her fears juvenile. He trusted Dumbledore absolutely, reassuring her that he'd take care of it.

But that didn't stop her from worrying everytime she looked into her friends' faces.

She was a dreaded case of cat on the wall.

On one side, she wanted nothing more than to warn her friends, the entire school if possible, about the danger that was approaching.

She knew though, that it would be stupid to raise an alarm if the attack was taken care of already. There was no need to frighten anybody unnecessarily.

It would only make things worse if word of it reached Voldemort's ears.

She was constantly torn between hope and despair; confidence and dread.

She stayed carefully away from her friends, as much as it pained her to see their hurt faces.

They were too perceptive of her emotions.

Sirius had turned into her rock. There was no denying that.

He was the only person she could voice her fears to, and he was optimistic enough not to be affected by her overly descriptive imaginations.

He seemed to be looking forward to the fight, while she hoped it would never occur.

"Don't roam out after curfew"

She only caught the last part of Emily's warning and her head nodded automatically.

She noticed that Remus was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Remus?"

"You were daydreaming again?"

"I couldn't help it. Only two days more!"

"Nothing will happen to us. You worry too much"

"What if it's one of our friends? Lily? Emily? Peter? James?...You?"

"There's no guarantee that they will attack. Snape might have been bluffing for all we know"

"You know that's a lie! How else would you explain the smug expression the Slytherins have been sporting?"

"You have an alarmingly creative mind"

"Atleast I have a mind!"

"Again with the jibe about my brain!"

Sirius shook his head as if he was disappointed with her.

"Where are we looking out today?"

"Didn't you hear even a word of what Emily was saying? The Slytherins have their turn with the upper floors today. Better not risk it"

"You're becoming too responsible"

"May be you are rubbing off on me"

"Me? When was I ever rule abiding?"

"Must be Remmy then"

"Sure we can't go today?"

"Is that you asking me out?"

"Dream on, Sirius. Just because I tolerate your presence…"

"Yeah! Yeah! Doesn't mean you'll go out with me. You're just in denial, you know?"

A few floors below, James and Lily were having, you guessed it, yet another disagreement.

"No Potter! Having live bats is surely not allowable!"

"Just one then? For tradition's sake?"

"Alright!" she gave up, glad he had atleast compromised.

"Where do you suppose we could keep it?"

"On the tip of Minny's hat?" he suggested innocently, the unmistakeable mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Dumbledore's then?"

"Potter!"

"Just joking! Jeez!"

"Where do you think we should place it?"

"Let's just let it free?"

"And scare the students off? No way"

"You tell me then"

"How about on the chandelier?"

"Okay! Anything else?"

"No. That's about all there is. Thanks for helping Potter"

"No problem. Isn't it time for patrols already?"

"Yeah! We should probably be going"

She stood up from her place, stumbled, and sat back down.

"What is it, Lily? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel faint?"

She closed her eyes, trying to make all the James' she was seeing into one single image.

The spinning stopped after a few minutes, and she opened her eyes to see an agitated James.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Let's go"

"To the hospital Wing?"

"Patrols"

"The prefects can cover for us. You need to see Madame Pompfrey. You're unwell"

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm not missing patrols just to go assure myself that I'm alright!"

"That's exactly what you'll be doing. Don't protest. Please, Lily"

She tried to walk past him to the portrait hole, but the world began dancing again and she caught the armrest of the couch to balance herself.

"See? You're clearly not up for patrols. Let's go see Madame Pompfrey?"

She didn't object this time, leaning on James as he led her towards the Hospital Wing.

"It would be quite easy if you'd just let me carry you, you know?"

"Thanks, Potter. I'd much rather walk"

Madame Pompfrey was, as usual, bossy and fussy.

She examined Lily's red rimmed eyes and her ghost like face and the weak pulse with disapproval, and began mixing a few potions with quick and efficient hands.

"Drink this, Miss Evans. I thought you were responsible enough to take care of yourself. Head Duties and studies wouldn't keep you healthy. You need to rest and eat too"

Lily listened silently, knowing the nurse was entirely justified in her accusations.

"She'll be fine in a day or two, Potter. You can tell the rest of her friends. She needs to rest and you'd better leave soon"

She left the wing without another glance at the pair.

"Thanks Potter. I did need someone to push me through those doors"

James looked oddly guilty, an expression that confused her.

"I shouldn't have let you do all the work. I'm sorry, Lily. I'll try to make up for it somehow?"

His eyes were apologetic and the biting remark she had had ready died in her throat.

"Sure. You can begin by helping me get out of here as fast as possible"

"Tomorrow?" his eyes glinted once again, and it was a comforting sight to her.

"Tomorrow" she smiled, glad that he hadn't made a fuss about her health.

She smiled to herself as she fell into a dreamless lumber, courtesy of the potions she had drunk.

A/n: Nothing much has happened in this one, I know, but I thought this prelude was necessary!

Review!


	10. The prelude to the battle

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 10: The prelude to the battle

"Why are you so restless, Lina? Emily will be here in a minute. I have to check a few last minutes things. I'll be back soon!"

Lily left her alone, seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, unaware of the turmoil taking place inside her friend.

_If only I could somehow uproot Hogwarts and place it in the middle of Antarctica I could be calm._

She looked around at the scene of natural merriment around her, at the unsuspecting students who were talking and laughing amongst themselves as if there was nothing to worry about. Her vivid imagination pictured each of the students she saw, cold and dead or writhing in agony. Her will power was elusive today and self control seemed out of the question. She shook her head to make the images fade. They did, after sometime, but they left a bitter aftertaste of dread in her.

"Calm down. You are attracting people's attention"

A quiet voice brushed by her ear, making her shiver involuntarily, but her trepidation lessened and she was able to concentrate on the person who had seated himself before her.

"And did I tell you you look magnificent?"

She knew he was just humoring her with that comment. There was nothing out of the ordinary for him to comment about her appearance.

She was only wearing a dark green top with an ocean blue jean which was covered entirely by the cloak she wore.

The twinkle was now back in his eyes, all traces of the previous seriousness completely vanished, confirming her thoughts.

"Pity I couldn't say the same for you. You look ghastly. Did you look in the mirror today?"

Though she had meant to merely offend him, she did see that he was looking paler than usual. There were shadows under his eyes, indicating one, if not a few, sleepless nights. May be he wasn't as poised afterall.

"…I tend to spare them the heart break of knowing they'd never have a chance with me"

She'd missed his point in her musings and could only assume it would have been something that would flatter his vanity.

"No, really, are you okay? You look…tired" she said as her fingers stroked his cheek absently.

Her voice was unusually soft and filled with concern, which was shocking even to herself.

"No…I'm fine. Just a bit of…nothing"

A sudden realization sprung into her and she removed her hand from his face, as if she had been burnt. Her hands were tingling. He appeared as flustered as she was, running his hands through his hair, a habit he had picked up from James.

She avoided looking at his eyes, opting to draw shapes on the wood with her finger, trying to ignore the reflection of his face on the gleaming surface. Silence reigned between them, until it was broken by the arrival of Remus, Emily and Peter, the last of the trio dragging behind.

"Did we miss something?"

Both of them heard Remus' whispered question but pretended to be deaf to it.

"How long do you think it'll be before the feast starts?"

"Lily said Dumbledore should be here soon"

Helina managed to whisper before her thoughts were consumed by anxiety once again.

"I'm afraid that is the case, Miss Evans"

Dumbledore's solemn voice penetrated her brain which had suddenly frozen at the thought of the grave news he had delivered.

"What are we waiting for Professor? Shouldn't we be warning the students and making sure they are safe?"

James' insistent voice cleared her head, bringing her concentration back to the situation at hand.

"I think it would be better if the students stayed at one place Mr Potter. We won't have to worry about gathering them together"

James nodded his head, unable to say anything else. What could he say to such alarming news as an attack on the school? And within such short notice.

"I'm sorry if I'm being petulant Professor but are you quite sure that the news is reliable?"

"Unfortunately yes Miss Evans. I assure you I have done all that is in my power to protect the castle. But if something does go amiss…"

Lily shuddered to think of the repercussions. The image of James on the floor of the Hogwarts express, at the brink of death flashed before her eyes, and she listened intently to the Headmaster to banish such depressing thoughts away.

"I'd like to know if you would help"

"I'd do anything in my power Professor"

Dumbledore sighed, dreading that he had to make his students face such dangers.

"All you have to do is gather up a few of the willing students. If my guesses are right, there won't be many of them here today. I cannot assure you that it will be easy but, strength in numbers is a definite advantage"

"Yes Professor. We understand"

"You may leave now. I have a pending discussion with one of the Professors"

Dumbledore seemed oddly aged and old, as they left for the Great Hall. Lily chanced one last look at the Headmaster to find him leaning in the fireplace in conversation with, no doubt, one of the Professors.

"Any ideas on what we should do Lily?"

James asked nonchalantly apparently unaffected. That's exactly how she'd have reacted to him after yesterday's….no, that was not a road she should take now.

"Lily?"

He seemed to be waiting for her answer and she thought fast to give him a general answer.

"I think we should do what Dumbledore suggested"

"Yeah! It's a great opportunity for us to learn real dueling"

He appeared expectant, as if he couldn't wait to duel a bunch of Death Eaters. She, on her part, was analyzing a list of people who'd agree to help.

"Of course Sirius would want to help. And Remus. I'm not sure about Peter, though. And Frank will be in for sure"

James kept naming people who'd probably join them, and Lily was preparing her own list.

"Do you think Alice would help?"

"Sure. That girl needs to take out her frustration on someone that isn't Frank Longbottom anyway"

"How many have you come up with?"

"Twenty five, counting all the prefects excepting the Slytherins. Anyone else can join at the last moment if they wish. Only sixth and seventh years though"

"Why are you so bent on making the Slytherins the bad guys? Give your prejudices a rest. I'm sure Severus would…"

She had inadvertently named her old friend. She now wasn't sure what he was at all. Picking up on her hesitation, James said,

"Snape? You must be kidding me! Might as well count Regulus in too" he said sarcastically.

Regulus Black was the younger brother of Sirius and his exact opposite. Lily was vaguely aware of the bad blood between the two siblings but she hadn't dared to examine it further. She remained silent, knowing there was nothing she could say for Snape that could change James' views. Some rivalries were not to be tampered with.

"So twenty five is the final count?"

"Yeah! But that might change"

They had reached the doors to the Great Hall now, and James hesitated outside it.

"Lily?"

His voice was intolerably soft, and she turned from the door to look into his eyes.

_Big mistake._ His eyes were pools of liquid hazel as they smoldered into hers. There was no way she could be sensible with the force of his eyes on them. She barely nodded her head, trying to regain the composure the look had shattered.

She did not want a repeat of yesterday's events.

"You'll make sure you remain safe, right?"

She breathed out a sigh, relieved. This was something she could deal with.

"Sure. I do have a bit of self preservation in me. Don't worry"

His eyes remained locked on hers, and she fought to look away from them. Impossible as it appeared, she did manage at last.

She entered the Great Hall at the same time Professor Dumbledore did, and the attention was drawn away from her.

Taking a seat by her friends, she was instantly aware of the palpable air of apprehension surrounding Helina. James was seated opposite her, and he began whispering in a low tone, no doubt spreading the message.

She, on her part, told her friends who were enthusiastic in their agreements. It was only Helina who baffled her. A hopeless look overcame her face, and she glared up at Sirius for apparently no reason.

Within ten minutes, the air in the Hall seemed charged up and the students did not seem to be bothered about the feast anymore.

And their anxiety was well rewarded with a blast that echoed across the school.

Helina's heart thudded in her ears as she jumped up from her seat before anyone else could react. It was mere seconds before Sirius was by her side, holding her hand to restrain her from running face first into the approaching mob.

Ever eye was trained on Dumbledore, one half looking for confirmation and the other in confusion.

"I request all students to be seated! I regret to inform you that our school is facing the threat of an external attack. There's no need for panic though! All students except sixth and seventh years who are willing to assist are to stay inside the Great Hall at all costs" With that he walked away with the rest of the staff following.

Helina was the last of them to leave the Hall and she found that a group of thirty four students were now eagerly awaiting Dumbledore's instructions. After a few minor instructions on safeguarding themselves, they went outside the door to the castle.

And the battle began.

A/n:Review!


	11. The much awaited battle

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 11: The much awaited battle

He watched the battle raging below from the window of the third floor of the castle with a mixture of anxiety and restlessness. He wished desperately to help them in someway, to be brave enough for once to protect his friends.

Seeing a Death eater approach Remus from behind, he automatically drew his wand and shouted the trip jinx. It was the only spell he was quite good at. Seeing the Death Eater fall flat gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. He felt better about sitting out now. Atleast he had been helpful to Remus. Remus, who had been the most patient friend, tutor and the only Marauder who considered him an equal and not the tag along.

A disquieting cackle was heard in the grounds as more Death eaters apparated in. The Blacks and Malfoys had decided to join the fight afterall. Peter watched alarmed, ready to run to Hogsmeade through the secret passage way.

XXXXXXXX

"You decided to join us Bella! Stupefy"

"Good to see you too cousin! Crucio!"

"Pity I couldn't say the same about you, cousin. Expelliarmus! You look more demented than before, and I'd never thought that was possible"

The duel continued between the cousins and it was apparent that Bellatrix was losing. Moving backwards, she bumped against another figure. In the split second of distraction Sirius managed to disarm her. But it was useless. Bellatrix had now gotten hold of the girl who had bumped her. Garcia McLaughlin.

"Tut. Tut. I had expected better of you, McLaughlin. Should have known when you'd started dating that scum" she said, indicating Sirius, her hand still holding Garcia in place.

"Another step Sirius, and your girlfriend will be no more"

Sirius knew Bella was not the kind of person to give out empty threats. He stood still for about a minute, frozen in horror. He wasn't willing to gamble with Garcia's life. Neither was he willing to let Bella go so easily. An eon seemed to pass when suddenly a clear "Petrificus totalus" was heard from behind and Bellatrix was caught by surprise.

XXXXXXXX

"What were you waiting for, you dolt? For Black to strangle her? Wonder which examiner you bribed to pass your OWL"

Helina moved away from the place to duel another Death Eater who was clearly thrice her height and twice her size, though not much could be said for his dueling capability.

She was slowly moving towards the centre of the battle, where James and Lily were already dueling. It was then that she noticed the rainbow of colors coming from the very thick of the battle. Voldemort had decided to grace the school afterall.

Burst after burst of color was seen, making the place so bright that she had to shield her eyes to look at what was happening. That was when the final green flash was seen, and their DADA teacher became one another victim to Tom Riddle's transgressions. The demon within her ripped out and all hell broke loose on the battle.

She averted her eyes from the scene, intent on finding another person to duel. The black haired slight Death Eater had the misfortune of falling within wand distance. The duel was short and he was horribly disfigured by the time she found her next opponent.

Death Eater after Death eater fell, but she wasn't satisfied. They had _killed_ was all that ran through her mind as she fought to just disarm and bind her opponents. It would have been almost effortless to kill them. She had never felt so furious in her life and the plain, raw wrath fuelled her as she brought down almost a tenth of the enemy.

The Death Eaters scattered away at the sight of her, the incensed angel that destroyed everything in its wake.

"Look out Lina!" Remus' panicked voice was the last she heard before she blacked out.

XXXXXXXX

Lily looked out to the form of her friend who now lay on the ground, white as a sheet, the flush in her cheeks from her blistering rage before disappearing. She had been close enough to witness, but not enough to help. She barely had time to worry for her when she was faced with the cloaked form of the masked Death eater who had attacked Helina.

"Evans" the figure greeted before it shot spell after spell at her.

Even if the figure had been cloaked in a wall of brick, she'd have distinguished the voice, the manner and the lucid arrogance that reeked off the person.

"Malfoy. So the rumors were true. I thought you had better taste"

To say that Lucius and Lily had a past would be a gross understatement. They had been as friendly as cats and dogs, their conversations often resulting in duels in the middle of the corridors. Of course it had been the greatest relief to Lily when he had graduated a year before. She had always known he'd go wrong. But he fit there, evil with evil.

It was a fair duel between the two, since each knew the others' strengths and weaknesses. They danced around the field, Lucius with the perilous grace of a leopard and Lily, with the slight poise of a ballet dancer. She jumped away from all the spells like a breeze passing through a veil, while her own spells were dodged without breaking a sweat.

It was the arrival of Sirius that distracted Lucius into lowering his defences but that was enough for Lily to send an Expelliarmus straight at his heart. His wand flew away from his hand before bursting into splinters in the air, shooting a last spark of color.

"Aw! I was awaiting dueling you, dear brother-in-law. Seems I'll have to wait for a few more months. Great going Lils! Gotta hurry or Prongs is gonna snatch away all the glory!" Sirius said most regretfully and winked at Lily before running towards James who was battling one too many Death eaters at the same time.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Prongsy boy" Sirius greeted as he took on two of the Death eaters James had been fighting. He had enough on his hands even now, battling three more masked figures.

"Your cousins still standing?" James inquired eagerly.

"Nope. Lina took down Bella and Lily got Lucius. Cissy and Dromeda stayed behind" he said as he sent a tarantula at one of the death Eaters who began dancing uncontrollably and fell into another who had been battling James.

"Pity! Did you see Em or Moony?"

"I'm sure Moony is somewhere there but Em…"

Both of them looked shocked at each other, eyes wide with panic. They finished off the Death Eaters quickly, searching the ground for Emily. Seeing Frank dueling there, they went to join him, asking him the same question.

Relived to know that she was inside the castle, they went back to battling, unaware of why Emily was in the castle and why Alice had to accompany her. The battle was almost over except for the few who were dueling with the Professors.

One battle though was fiercely raging, with no indication of slowing down.

"All your followers have fallen Tom. You might as well give up now" Dumbledore's grave voice was met with a hiss from his opponent and the next spell was a clear green that missed him by inches. Voldemort's crimson slits raced around the ground trying to find out the ones he was looking for. Dumbledore hadn't missed the survey either and he looked keenly at his face to discern the reason for it.

Seeing the eyes flash back towards him, Dumbledore raised his wand one more time not to defend as he had been doing for so long but to attack his former student. There was a final blast of light as the two opposing spells collided right at the middle, creating a sphere of light, an untapped ball of energy waiting to demolish the weaker of the two.

"We'll meet again, headmaster" were Voldemort's last words as he disapparated just after he let go of the control over the spell. The explosion echoed through the grounds and Dumbledore was surrounded by the orb of radiance.

The Death Eaters began disapparating one by one, taking the bound ones with them. The grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was strewn with the bodies of the remaining Death Eaters and those of Order members and even some students and Professors.

Remus looked around trying to ensure that everyone was alright. He could see James, Sirius, Frank and Lily standing. He knew Helina had been taken to the hospital wing. Where were Alice and Emily?

"Where's Alice?" he asked Frank, who was nearest to him.

"She took Emily to the Infirmary"

"What happened!"

Remus had run towards the school before Frank could even open his mouth to answer.

Remus had never appreciated the vastness of the castle before that day, and he cursed the Founders for placing the Infirmary so far away from the entrance. His heart bound at an unnatural pace, and he knew he'd faint if he did not slow down or stop soon.

Full moon had been a week ago and his wounds hadn't fully healed. He knew he was risking re-opening them but, there was no way he could be calm without knowing she was alright. Remus tried imagining Emily's face as it had been a few days back, when he had walked her back to the commonroom.

She had been quite surprised at his company and her face had flushed a faint pink that had made her only prettier. Not many could pull of blushing and looking pretty so well together. She had been silent for the most part, talking only when he had asked about her friends or school work. He hadn't wanted to let her go but the Gryffindor commonroom had been too close to the entrance and she had had homework to attend to. He hadn't been able to see her after that, and he was anxious as to how he'd find her now. He berated himself for imagining the worst of things while another paranoid part of his brain was still worrying over her.

He finally reached the doors to the Infirmary, panting hard and his legs were killing him with the pain. He pushed the doors open and immediately found the form of Alice standing outside a curtained bed.

"Is she okay?"

Alice turned at the sound of his voice, her face looking grave and tormented.

"They are trying their best. I'm not sure, Remus. I tried my best! I'm not sure! Oh, no! I could never live with myself if either of them…"

She began weeping and Remus could only give her as many comforting words as he dared tell himself, his own grief numbing his brain.

"What happened?"

"Emily's got the worst spell but Helina is the worst" was all she could get out of Alice.

Madame Pompfrey appeared then, and both Remus and Alice pounced on her.

"Wait!"

Madame Pompfrey administered a dose of medicine to Helina, who was lying on the bed sleeping, no apparent injury on her except for the small grazes and cuts. Remus' eyes were immediately drawn towards the other curtained bed, where he knew Emily was. He was sure he heard belabored breathing from within them and it was a great relief to him to know that his worst assumptions hadn't come true.

Madame Pompfrey came out at last, motioning the two of them to leave the patients alone.

"Emily…was hit with the Cruciatus spell, thrice, it appears from the extent of her injuries. She'll be here for a while but she's sure to recover. She'll be a bit confused at first. A concussion is the worst, though"

Remus sighed, his anxiety disappearing, replaced with an impatience he fought to control as he heard Madame Pompfrey's next words.

"It's Helina I worry about, though. She's been hit with Dark Magic. An advanced spell that I'll have to consult with Dumbledore. She also seems to have hit her head on a rock. Her brain has stopped reacting to anything I give her"

"You mean she is brain dead!" Remus knew quite well the effects.

"No, Mr Lupin and I'm thankful for that. Her brain has closed up to any external intervention in an attempt to heal itself. Sort of like the way you close your hands over your finger when it gets burnt"

"So she'll recover as soon as her brain has 'healed'?"

"That's the problem. Her brain will never heal. Not if it doesn't accept the medication administered. For that it needs to open up. It's a vicious cycle. That's not the worst either. Whatever that spell was, it's giving her nightmares, too. I'm afraid Dumbledore is the only person who can help us now"

Remus sat back in a chair his eyes wide in dismay, as Alice continued to pace beside Helina's bed, tears flowing unnoticed from her eyes.

What was going to happen to Helina?

A/n: Review!


	12. Impersonators

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Before we go into the chapter, I've got to warn you, this chapter is a bit dark. If any of you mind that, do not read. I'll give a brief summary in the beginning of the next chap. Those of you who do read, plz tell me how I wrote it. This is my first time writing something this angsty.

Chapter 12: Impersonators

As soon as the battle was over, I turned around trying to find the familiar faces of my friends. James, Lily, Frank were all there. Where were the rest? I ran my eyes over the battle scene, where people were now trying to help those who had fallen. I hadn't noticed Lily's hurried disappearance until James mentioned it. Frank, who was nearing us now heard him and replied. "Didn't you know? Emily and Helina got hurt"

Helina? She got hurt? I felt a smile coming on. Now I'll have every chance to tease her for the rest of her life. But I'll have to go see her first. With James and Frank following, we entered the Hospital Wing only to be met with a devastating sight.

Lily was crying her heart out and James went directly to her, putting her arms around her shoulder while she wept. The only other sound in the room was the steady breathing, interrupted sometimes by the occasional sob of Alice. I didn't understand. What was wrong? And where was Helina? Why wasn't she here, comforting Lily? Why was Lily crying at all?

I stood awkwardly in the hall way, staring at the scene before me. Only two of the beds were occupied, since their hangings were drawn shut. I searched the room and met Remus' eyes. He looked at me with unhidden pity and sorrow. Something horrible must have happened. Through all my observations, my eyes kept searching the room for the missing piece of the puzzle. Where was she? Had she already been let out of the Hospital Wing?

I took a step into the room, my feet suddenly weighing like a ton of lead. I reached the place where Remus was seated, between the two shuttered beds. I wanted to ask him to explain, to tell me why everyone was so miserable, was Emily that bad?, but the words got stuck in my throat, and I choked. A cough was all that came.

"What happened?" It was James who was asking the question and I was glad that he did. My mind seemed to have shut up suddenly.

"Emily…was hit with the Cruciatus curse" Remus said while looking at one of the beds. I could hear the strained breathing from behind the curtains. So that was why everyone was so upset? "She'll recover, though" What was the problem, then?

"Helina…" Remus let off, and I was irritated. Why was he taking so much time, what about her? Where was she? Why was Remus looking at the other bed? Surely, if she was in there, she'd have peeked out by now? What with all the sobbing going around.

"What of her?" my voice sounded unusually snappy, just how I was feeling. Remus shook his head, and I belatedly saw that there were a few drops on his cheeks too. Was Remus crying?

"She was hit with some unknown dark spell. She hit her head while she fell. Her brain has shut itself. She's having nightmares too. Madame Pompfrey had given her a potion, but it only works a few hours together. She doesn't know how long…"

I suppose I had known all along that something like this would happen. My sub conscious had been telling me what I had studiously ignored. Then why was the world rimming around the edges? Why was Remus circling? Why was it suddenly so dar…

When I next woke up, I was lying on one of the beds and the worried faces of my friends stared down at me.

"Are you okay?" James was the first to reach for me, pulling me up by the hand. Had I just fainted? This day was becoming so bizarre. First with the dream of Helina getting hurt and then this… I looked around and found that the bed beside me was open and that Emily's sleeping form was lying on it. Was she feeling better?

"M 'kay. What happened?"

"You just sort of blacked out when we told you about Helina" James replied, still looking nervous. As if I'd faint again. But what was he talking about?

"Wasn't that just a dream?" I asked, confused. Sure, it had seemed very real but most dreams tend to be that way, right?

"No, Sirius. You aren't dreaming"

No! No! This must be some kind of sick joke! Why was James so intent on torturing me? Was it really James? Could it be a Death Eater in disguise? That must be it! I must have been taken hostage!

"Where am I?" I asked as I pushed the fake James away, looking around. Did they provide Hospital facilities at Death Eater prisons? 'Cause this sure looked like one. The Hogwarts Infirmary, if I was being specific. May be Voldemort is trying to recreate Hogwarts or something. Wouldn't put it past him. Then Madame Pompfrey came from one of the rooms, carrying a tray of various icky looking potion vials.

"How are you feeling Mr Black?"

"I think he's a bit confused, Ma'am"

"It's expected. Get some rest" she was almost compassionate when she said that. As if I had something to be miserable about. What's with all these impersonators?

Remus placed a hand on my shoulder, saying, "This isn't an illusion, Sirius. This is real. Helina really was hurt. She's in that other room" he indicated the room into which Madame Pompfrey had disappeared, "away from all the other patients"

"Why?" was all I could ask. Nothing made sense. I didn't want it to make sense. No. Reality was not needed. I'd better remain deluded. No, no, no! I shook my head, trying to fight away the images of Helina, pale and lifeless, lying on one of the beds. The illusions kept coming, each a bit more forceful than the rest, until I felt my head would burst of the agony they created. It was as if the images were being embedded in my brain with a red hot iron, inch by inch. I couldn't stand it. Remus' voice was a faint echo by now. The searing pain was all that my brain registered, all my heart could feel. I tried very hard to keep myself together, lest I loose conscious again. Remus was explaining now.

"…she has nightmares regularly. Dumbledore's medicines keep them away for sometime but they take so much of her energy that we can't continuously administer it. She's out of the immediate danger since her body accepts the nutrition, but we don't know for how long…"

…she could survive on that. My mind finished Remus' hanging sentence. With this revelation came the creeping feeling in my chest. As if hot acid was flowing inside my body, burning everything. The acid was black, cold, and burning at the same time and I gasped at the pain. I took a nearby glass of water and drank it in one gulp. No use, the acid polluted anything that went in. the water scorched my throat, and it froze over.

Madame Pompfrey was in the room again, rushing to us.

"She's awake again. The medicine wore off. It'll start anytime now. I need a person to help me" she looked around the group, trying to find a volunteer. All of us did, I more than the rest. I did not know why. This pain was enough that I was going to die very soon. This kind of anguish should kill instantly, right? Why was I still alive? Did I want to look at her face one last time before I died? May be. My legs were rushing with the nurse as I followed her into the room. It was apparent that a Mufliato had been cast. I could feel it.

My eyes zeroed in on her form, lying still on the bed. My images were nothing compared to this. The acid in my heart was a drink of honey for all the pain I was feeling now. My limbs felt numb, useless as Madame Pompfrey went about taking precautions. I could only stare at Helina's form. She was calm. Why had everybody panicked so much? She was just sleeping. Just the way she always did. I went close to get a better look at her. She twitched lightly and Madame Pompfrey was suddenly by my side.

"Hold her till she stops writhing. Do not let go, or try to force her to lie flat, you will hurt her further. Do you understand?"

I nodded, unable to process anything. Helina's eyes shot open, unseeing, unfocused. They were wider than usual, and clouded. Her lips began moving, murmuring something too low for me to hear.

"Hold her. Now" Madame Pompfrey ordered and I had just taken hold of her arms…

When the screaming began.

A/n: Review!


	13. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: As promised, the summary of the previous chapter. It's not as good as the original chapter but I've tried my best to condense it:

Sirius' view on the battle and the aftermath where he learns of Helina's injury.

Yeah, too short, but that was all there was in the chapter. On to the next chapter now!

Chapter 13: Secrets revealed

I knew he wouldn't be caught dead in this place if it had been any other time. But it wasn't any other time, and I knew he'd be here. Since he wasn't at the Hospital Wing. That was all he seemed to be able to do now a days. Stay in the infirmary, read in the library, mope around, stay sad…you get the idea.

It hurt me to see him this way. Sure, Remus and Peter felt the same way too, but he was my _brother. In every sense of the word_. I couldn't stand this! I was just a few feet away from him but it still felt like we were eons apart. As if he was in a protective bubble that no one could penetrate. He was not the merry prankster, not the loyal friend, not even human, anymore. His demeanor had changed, so drastically that he frightened me. He had once been so happy that he seemed to radiate a glow. Now, there was nothing but agony emanating from him.

I was almost to the table. He sat with his shoulders slumped, his stance clearly indicating he was crushed. He still hadn't lifted his head. This was good, because I knew I'd snap if I'd have to look at his eyes one more time.

Stare into the plane, lifeless piece of glass, no, slate, that would be the remnants of my friend's once animated eyes. As if it was too tired to even show any kind of emotion. Even fatigue. But I knew, beneath the unmoving eyes, there was an acute suffering. The situation was becoming worse, and as Helina's health deteriorated day by day, so did Sirius. I had known for a long time that he fancied her. But I hadn't guessed, even in my wildest dreams, that it went this deep. But I should have. Afterall, I knew him best and I've never seen him behave so…insanely devoted around anyone. I had teased him more than a few times and he had never denied it. Just shrugged and changed the topic. If only I had known she would affect him this bad…

My own sorrows, in the face of his, could be considered minimal. Of course I was worried sick about Emily. But at least in her case, I knew she'd be alright. So did Lily but she couldn't be happy for the recovery of one of her friends when the other was holding to life by a gossamer thread. She was never seen at the commonroom now a days, spending as much time as Sirius did in the Hospital Wing. Except, she sat beside Emily worrying over Helina while Sirius stayed in her room, watching her scream as she went through the nightmares. He couldn't do anything to help her; she couldn't hear him, whether because she was so loud or because her brain wasn't functioning, we did not know. It was absolute burning pain to watch Sirius each time, as he tried to hide the agony from showing.

Lily had offered to take his place once, with the result of them having a row. That was the only time I had seen any emotion in Sirius' face. They had argued until Sirius, almost pleadingly, asked Lily not to rob him of the only time he could see her. I could see that he was desperate, and so could Lily. So she had let it go, opting to be near Helina while she was sleeping, which was, thankfully, most of the time. That was good news but the bad news was that we weren't able to figure out why it was happening. Was her body losing the strength to resist? Was she succumbing to the nightmares?

I shunned such thoughts from my mind, focusing on Sirius now. He needed support and I wasn't going to let my own assumptions come in the way. Sirius looked up, finally. His eyes were red rimmed, and sunken, clearly indicating sleep deprivation. When was the last time he had slept? The day before the battle? One week ago? But his gaze was alert, no indication of exhaustion lingering in them.

I sat in the chair opposite him, preparing myself. There had been a week's suspension of classes for the injured students to recover and that ended today. "Classes start tomorrow" I began in a grave voice and he interrupted me before I could say anything further.

"I'll be there" I stared at him, confused. I'd been well prepared to convince him to go to class. I'd never thought he'd agree so quickly.

He saw my raised eyebrows and said, "We can't keep up the charade if I remain in the Infirmary during class, can we?" His answer was so rational but that wasn't what amazed me. What did baffle me was how he always thought of her before himself. Even now, when he'd rather miss classes to drown in misery, he was ready to face them, for her sake.

There was a sudden small voice, calling Sirius' name. It happened to be Lily's, and she was using our two way mirror. That day they had fought, they had come to several decisions. One was that since Sirius wanted to research and stay beside Helina at the same, him and Lily would use the two way mirror we, the Marauders, had been using. If ever she woke up when Sirius was away, Lily would inform him so that he could come back. The same applied to Lily. Of course Lily still wasn't allowed inside the room. Madame Pompfrey supported Sirius, saying that she'd be of no use. Helina was stronger than Lily and her help would probably end in the both of them getting hurt. The idea of her hurting Helina had appalled Lily and she hadn't argued further.

We had reached the Infirmary now and Sirius did not hesitate outside the door this time. He rushed straight to Lily. "She's moving again. Madame Pompfrey isn't sure why but she keeps murmuring continuously. Nothing discernible, just odd words. Garcia McLaughlin, jealousy and some other words about losing, battle, etc. Do you have any idea why?"

Sirius laughed wryly now, saying, "Trust her to choose the worst time to prove my plans right" At Lily's confused glance, he said, "I dated Garcia McLaughlin earlier this year, remember? It was for gaining information on the plans of Voldemort's attack…"

"You knew before?" I asked him, feeling left out. Helina got to know and I didn't? "Helina and I did a bit of snooping and we reported it to Dumbledore. My dating façade was a part of it. Of course I wanted to make her jealous too. Didn't think it worked"

Lily pressed for more details and Sirius recited the various events that had led to them discovering the plans. "But it was of no use. She was right. War means death, loss, suffering. I was an idiot not to listen to her words. I should have stayed with her when I could. I should have…"

"Fallen in front of her when the spell hit? You think that would have pleased her? Stop blaming yourself. It's helping no one. Certainly not her" Lily snapped at him.

"I guess" Sirius said before he went into the room where Helina, unknown to the school, was held.

Dumbledore had told us of this plan. He hadn't wanted Helina to be brought into limelight, and so, not even Emily knew she was here. Not telling Emily had been Remus' idea since he had considered the aftermath of a few Crucios not the best time for dumping more dreadful news on anyone, much less Emily.

We had briefly considered moving her to St Mungo's and had immediately decided against it. There was no way she could be moved in her condition. So the healers from St Mungo's had come, and had given exactly the same verdict as Madame Pompfrey had. Helina's parents had been devastated. They had banked too much hope on the healers from St Mungo's. But, I had to admit, I was impressed how they didn't seem to hold a grudge against Dumbledore. Probably because they knew their daughter well. Helina Jones was one whom even Dumbledore couldn't manipulate that easily.

Sirius had been gone for ten minutes when Garcia McLaughlin rushed into the Infirmary, her wary eyes searching the room for some one. "Where's Sirius?"

"What is it?" I asked, moving to the entrance where she stood. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lily follow me. "It's about Helina" she said, slightly panting. What did she know about Helina?

"What about her?"

"I know. And I've a solution" Those two words filled me with hope but also doubt.

If her solution was useless, it would break Sirius worse than now. But why was she bothering at all with this? What was in it for her? Why was she so concerned? Could she have something up her sleeve?

A/n: Yeah, I know. Another chap so soon. But I couldn't resist. Review please!


	14. A Perilous Chance at Recovery

Disclaimer: Not Jk…

Chapter: 14: A Perilous Chance at Recovery

Sirius exited the secluded hospital ward an hour later exhausted. The dreams were slowing down but Madame Pompfrey had given him the alarming news that it wasn't a sign of improvement. Helina didn't have much time left to suffer. Sirius tried to imagine life afterwards. For years now, Helina Jones had been elemental in his life. Like his charm, like his character, like his ideals, like his breath of air. He had never thought much about it, until they had come to their NEWTs year and it had struck him that he wouldn't be able to see her after that year. He began doing things to gain her attention, not very sure about why he was doing it. Asking her out seemed to be the most natural solution and he hadn't hesitated. It had hurt his ego that she dismissed him so easily, but a voice in his heart had pushed him. A voice that was screaming in unadulterated agony now. Served it right for leading him into this state of neither living nor dead. His body tried to function like anyone else's but his mind seemed to not want that. It kept replaying each of Helina's spells of nightmares with alacrity, intent on torturing him to the point of insanity. Or had he already passed that line without even knowing he had? But what was unbearable was the dream he had everytime he closed his eyes. A dream he could recollect with accurate details even if he was unconscious. The dream of a clichéd happily ever after with Helina. A dream he knew was unreachable to him on so many levels that he didn't want to even think of them. But his sub conscious insisted on thinking of them at the most inopportune of times. It was like he was seeing three different things at once. The world as it was, the dreaded dream and Helina's anguished face as she took on another slot of nightmares. At one point of time, Sirius had thought that may be she was screaming because she was having the same dreams he was. May be she couldn't even bear to think of him that way that she was screaming in frustration.

And so it was with a wry smile on his face that Sirius came to face the weird scene before him. James and Garcia were stood at opposite ends of the room, wands pointing at each other, their lips moving in silent spells. Lily was standing between them, clearly being the mediator. Seeing him, both of them relaxed their postures though he could see that James still kept a cautious eye on her. He turned to Garcia and she smiled humorlessly at him.

"I come here to give you a solution to your problem and this is what I get in return? Funny way you Gryffindors have of repaying your debt" she commented as she placed her wand safely back in her cloak.

"What is it Garcia?" Sirius cut her rant out.

"Her situation is worsening, isn't it?" she asked, her head tilted towards the room he had just exited. Sirius nodded, not even bothering to be surprised that she knew.

"There's no exact cure for it"

"Was that what you wanted to say? That there's no chance for her recovery? Do you think I don't know that already?" Sirius snapped, his depression subduing enough to let anger take its place for the first time in a week.

"I said there's no exact cure. Not that her case is hopeless. I'd prefer to discuss this with you in private" she said and without waiting for him, walked out of the infirmary. Sirius followed without protest. What was the worst that could happen to him? Death? That seemed like the perfect anti dote to all his pains right now. She was waiting for him impatiently, and spoke as soon as he was near enough.

"Look, I have no wish to help the girl you used me for but I'm here because I have to. So don't ask me anything else about it" Sirius nodded.

"The problem with Jones is that her brain has shut up, right? And it did that because she's alive. That is, her heart is beating. If you could stop it for a minute, just enough time for her brain to loose the hold, and restart it, it will be too weak to close up again. If you can cure her brain damage then, she might have a chance at recovery" she finished and Sirius looked at her, surprised. It wasn't a fool proof plan, but one that atleast had a trace of success. They entered the room and explained to the nurse who then went to contact everyone else.

Within a couple of hours, the entire Infirmary was buzzing with people. Garcia stood leaned against a wall, watching them. It was decided that a healer from St Mungo's, Madame Pompfrey and Sirius would be present in the room. Her eyes narrowed to the door at the end of the room and she sighed. She'd promised she'd stay and see the result.

Inside the room, all was silent. All the arrangements were made and the three persons in the room were waiting with bated breath for the rest of the people to leave. When they were alone, the Healer from St Mungo's, Mr Johnson, stepped up and lifted his wand, ready to mutter the heart impeding spell, a softer way of killing people. Madame Pompfrey was ready with the medicines they'd have to administer for the brain injury. Sirius sat by the bed, ready to help if needed.

"Stoppen met Hartslag" he muttered with the comfort of a person who had continuously seen emergencies and knew how to handle them. Helina's lithe form jumped once before it slumped down on the bed. Madame Pompfrey rushed to the bed side and began pouring potions in Helina's mouth, all the while looking carefully at the Healer for approval. A few seconds later, the Healer reappeared at the bedside.

"Ontkrachten hart" her form remained slumped. After a few more tries, Sirius saw that the Healer was ready to give up and it made him furious.

What did it matter to him? What did _Helina_ matter to him? She was just another patient he couldn't heal. Not his life, not his soul, not the very reason for his existence!

Sirius stood up from his seat beside the bed and drew his wand. He was sure he had seen the spell enough times to do it. Seeing him, the Healer shook his head but stood back.

"Ontkrachten hart. Ontkrachten hart. Ontkrachten hart! Come on wake up, Lina! Don't give up! You know you need to do it! Ontkrachten hart! Don't bail out on me now! No! Ontkrachten hart! Ontkrachten hart!" there was still no reaction from her but Madame Pompfrey and Mr Johnson looked on, shocked.

"It's working, go on" the healer encouraged him. A few minutes and a dozen Ontkrachten harts later, Sirius was devastated. It had been no use, everything had been for waste. There was no need for him here anymore. Helina was no more. And so was he. Deciding to torment himself one last time, he yelled, "Ontkrachten hart"

With a start that scared him half to death, Helina's lifeless body slumped once before her chest began rising and falling rapidly. The sound of her heart racing was the first real sound Sirius heard as he stared at her unconscious form.

Helina was alive! She was alive! Helina was alive! Was all his mind could chant and his lips could utter as he stared at her, with Mr Johnson and Madame Pompfrey congratulating him. Why were they applauding him? Shouldn't they be celebrating? Shouldn't their faces be lit up with smiles as bright as the sun? Shouldn't they be dancing in joy? Helina was alive!

Realising that he had to leave before he went mad, Sirius exited the room, his shoulders relaxing for the first time in days. The slouched posture of a person walking away was the first thing Helina saw as she awoke from her week long slumber.

"Sirius…" the words died in her throat as she fainted once again from exhaustion.

Garcia stood up as she saw Sirius enter the room. She knew the plan had been a success. She could see it in his manners, in his smile, in his eyes that reflected his very soul. His eyes connected with hers and he headed for her.

"Thank you so much, Garcia. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped. Sorry for snapping at you earlier. And for using you to get Helina jealous before. I'm really sorry about that"

"It's no problem. And you weren't the only one who used the other, Sirius. I did too. And this wasn't my idea. I'm only here as a mediator. I was to say that, "Consider the debt settled"" she left the infirmary as suddenly as she had come and Sirius was left behind, confused.

A/n: Review!


	15. Remus in trouble

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 15: Remus in trouble

Emily was sitting up on her bed, awaiting Remus who always came by to see her at this time of the day. Her face wasn't holding the soft smile it always did. Instead, it was set in determined lines. She was staring at the hospital doors purposefully and wasn't disappointed. Exactly at seven in the evening, the door opened noiselessly and a smiling Remus Lupin entered. He had been smiling a lot more from yesterday and it was apparent from his face that he was bursting to tell her something. She was good at reading people's emotion and Remus' was screaming impatience. It was in his hurried steps, the way he looked far away as if he was reciting a practiced speech and the way he shook his head as if he was messing up the lines.

Emily sat straighter, not wanting to be deterred by his anxiety. He might want to tell her that You-Know-Who had taken over the world, but he'd have to wait until she knew about her friend. Remus and the rest of her friends had been pretty silent about Helina and the only information she had been able to get out of an irate Lily had been that she was hurt and was recovering. The blank expression of Sirius had her worrying.

"How are you feeling today, Emily?" he asked as he sat down at her bedside. When she had first woken up to find him seated by her, she had been stupidly happy that he had stayed. In the one weeks' time she had stayed here, she had come to know Remus a lot more and her situation was becoming perilous. She was so close to getting attached to him that it frightened her. She couldn't afford to care for a person this way. It was going to lead to disaster and who knew, Remus Lupin might turn out to be a selfish brute. She wasn't prepared for that kind of disappointment. Once had been quite enough.

"The same way I've been feeling for a week. I'll be out of here tomorrow, thank heavens! I'll go nuts if I'd have to stay one more day here" A smile bloomed on his face, glad that she was comfortable enough with him to speak this much. Usually, Emily was too timid to speak and he'd have to drag it out of her. She seemed to notice his scrutiny and a pretty flush graced her cheeks before she hid it behind a mask of resolve. Remus had a sinking suspicion that his discrete answers and smoothing over wouldn't work this time.

"That's good. It doesn't do well for you to be cooped up when you're fully recovered" Remus knew he was spouting pointless things but he was ready to do anything to postpone the question he was sure would ensure. He could see it clearly from the look in her eyes that she had had enough of the diplomatic answers she had been getting.

"Remus, you're hiding something from me. Don't think you can get away this time. I've waited for a week, haven't I? I'm fully recovered now and whatever dismal news it is you are hiding, I'm sure I can take it" she said and crossed her arms, waiting. Remus let out a sigh. Atleast she had waited until he had good news to give.

"You remember Helina got hurt during the battle?" he began and Emily nodded in denial.

"I blacked out before that. What happened?"

"Lucius hit her with an advance Dark Magic spell that even Dumbledore couldn't heal. She went into a sort of sleep, or coma you could say. She woke up yesterday. So there's nothing 'dismal' that I've been hiding from you" he finished with an optimistic smile, hoping she'd give up trying to draw a confession from him.

"And what are the details you've been hiding from me?" Remus averted his eyes as she stared into them, her hands folded firmly, a posture he had come to recognize meant that she wasn't going to take the non sense he was giving her. Sighing in defeat, he went on to explain in detail the events of Halloween and what followed after. By the time he had finished explaining the way they had cured Helina, Emily was staring at the window, shock obvious on her face. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to tell her. Aside from the fact that he felt extremely defensive about her, he knew she'd react this way. She wasn't fully healed. Her posture indicated that her strain was giving her pain and her hands were shaking subtly. Her face was devoid of anything except distress. Her eyes stared straight ahead, no doubt imagining the incidents he had just described. Wanting to bring her back to normal, he said, "It's sounds worse than it was, I assure you"

"And what is that worth? You lied to me once. What's the chance that you aren't lying to me again? For all I know, she might be dead!" Her words hit him like a thousand Crucios and Remus hung his head from the pain. She did not trust him.

"She's in the next room, sleeping. I'll take you there if you want" she nodded and stood up. Lying on the bed for a week had made her limbs go numb, which was only accentuated by the effort she was putting on them. She was wobbly as she placed her feet on the ground and as soon as she left her hold on the bed post, she toppled. Before she could catch a hold of herself, Remus' hands shot out to steady her. He grasped her arms and she stood straight, trying to regain her balance. When she was sure she could stand by herself, she looked up at him and mouthed, "Thanks"

He let go of her slowly, careful not to let her go suddenly. She tried to maintain control over her legs, which were feeling more like jelly. Added to that was the feeling of loss as his hands left her to fend for herself. Disoriented, she took a step forward and then another. As she began walking slowly, she seemed to get back her sense of equilibrium and her steps quickened. Remus followed behind her, his hands in his pockets, ready to help her if needed. When Emily reached the door, it opened and Sirius stepped out. Looking at her face, he broke out into a smile and greeted her enthusiastically, closing the door securely behind him.

"How are you today, Emmy?"

"Quite fine. I can't even begin to tell you how simply spiffing I am about you hiding things from me" she said, raising an eyebrow when a sheepish expression graced his handsome features.

"It was my fault" Remus explained from behind, deciding to save Sirius from the talking to she was sure to hand out, "I asked everyone not to tell you"

"And who were you to say that Remus?" Remus had no answer to that. Atleast no answer that won't make him look like a fool.

"I…I thought that, given the situation…"

"Cut him some slack, Em. He was just worried about you. Lina's waking up now" Sirius tried to smooth over the topic and Emily seemed to subside.

"Can I see her?"

"Am I blocking the way?" Sirius asked as he dramatically moved away from the door and bowed exaggeratedly to her. As she opened the door to enter, she looked back at Sirius and asked, "So, why aren't you in there, Sirius?"

"Uh…I just remembered I had agreed to meet Prongs at the commonroom" Sirius hurried from the Infirmary and Emily had no doubt that that wasn't the real reason.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know what exactly his problem is, but he refuses to see Helina when she is awake. And he doesn't move away from her when she's asleep. As if he is afraid of her or something but that's completely ridiculous"

"Why didn't you want to tell me the truth?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way"

"And the same doesn't apply to Sirius?"

"How…Yeah, I guess it does. And from the way you've taken the news, I think his fears are justified" he added, and Emily couldn't help the softening of her eyes. No matter that he might turn out to be a bully, he certainly cared enough about her to worry and she had been nothing but rude today.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you, Remus. I was just frustrated that you hid the news from me. She's my friend and I felt left out. That doesn't justify things but I know now that you were just looking out for me"

"It's alright Emily. You are fine now and that's all that matters" he caressed her cheek and before he could say anything further, she opened the door and entered the separate hospital room. Remus followed, unable to understand her alternate hot and cold behavior.

A/n: I've just touched upon the Remus/Emily in this chap. More's to come in the next and of course, Sirius has to face Helina! I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of the story, good or bad!

So, Review!


	16. Closing down

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 16: Closing down…

The door opened and Emily let out a disappointed sigh. She had hoped he wouldn't come. Seeing Remus' serene smiled ignited her irritation and she spared him only a passing glare before she hid her face in the book that was before her that wasn't at all interesting. Anything to avoid speaking to him. He merely sat on the chair beside her as usual, reading some book he'd have brought along. It had become a much anticipated routine in her life and Emily wondered if she would miss his presence after she'd be released. She couldn't afford to.

The past week had been a torment to her. Madame Pompfrey, after examining her had declared that she needed a bit more rest and that she should stay there for a fortnight more. Added to that disturbing news was the alarming sense of dependency she was beginning to develop.

Having Remus beside her for company had spoiled her entirely and she felt lonely when he wasn't with her.

After the day that they had fought, Emily tried to refrain from talking to him as much as possible. He seemed to have the same idea since he hadn't attempted to speak with her once in the past week. She hadn't either, but his pale drawn face had her worrying and she spoke inadvertently.

"Are you alright, Remus? You look exhausted"

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just having a bit of a problem with my pet" he replied abashedly, turning to his book with more than the needed enthusiasm. She did not ask him anything more and when he left that day, she gave him a wry smile just as usual.

Hearing a sorrowful howl, Emily's eyes shot open and she sat up hurriedly in bed. The sound had been too close, too clear. She immediately reached for her wand which had been at the bedside table and got out of bed, throwing on her nightgown, moving the hangings away impatiently.

When she was near one of the full size windows in the Infirmary, she noticed that it was approaching dawn. The moon was almost gone and the sun was trying to peek from behind the clouds. She turned her look to the grounds and took a step back in alarm, her eyes widening in fear, her mouth hanging open in shock.

For, she had just witnessed form a distance the terrifying sight of a werewolf transforming back into a human. A human that she knew.

_Remus was a werewolf…Remus was a werewolf _ was all that rang through her head as she watched the rest of his friends join him from within the forest. Had they been in there with him? Were they werewolves too? But she knew that couldn't be the case. It was only Remus who seemed exhausted and very injured. The rest just had a few scraps and bruises.

As she watched, James and Sirius lifted Remus on both sides as Peter walked before them, holding his wand aloft.

As soon as she heard a faint voice muttering 'Hospital Wing', she backed away from the window, and ran to her bed. It had been a few minutes since she had hid herself beneath the covers when she heard the Hospital Wing doors open and a single set of footsteps stagger in. Single? Where had his friends gone?

"Remus, is that you? Why did you have to walk all the way here, child? I would have come to the Shack in the morning" so Madame Pompfrey was in on it too? And why hadn't she inquired about the rest of them?

Emily closed her eyes tight as she heard Remus lie down on the bed opposite her and the nurse rush towards him, the vials in her tray clinking. She was almost at the brink of sleep when she heard Remus' frail voice.

"Is Emily…"

"She fell asleep long ago, Remus. There's no way she could have heard you" Madame Pompfrey offered in a patronizing tone and he sighed.

He had wanted to hide this from her. Did he not trust her to keep his secret? Did he think she'd run away from him? Did he think her so cheap?

The next morning, she tried to work up the will to act surprised and bit her tongue to stop herself from calling him out on his lies when he told her about his 'mishap with the missing step'.

But her composure could only hold so much and she was thankful for the bed hangings which hid her tears and hurt from the world.

XXXXX

It had been a week since I have woken up from my 'coma' as everyone called it and still, Madame Pompfrey refuses to let me go. I guess she has just gotten used to having me to fuss over and worry about. Why else would she want to put up with my complaints and discreet attempts to escape the Infirmary? Believe me, I tried everything possible. But someone would turn up to see me and would drag me kicking and screaming back to the prison room in which I was held captive. And it didn't really help that Em was in a bed outside either. It was that traitor that once outed me when I had managed to go till the door unnoticed. I still hadn't forgiven her for that but my constant frowns and biting remarks seem to amuse her endlessly. But I didn't complain too much, because otherwise she seemed forlorn, always with a frown on her face and I'm sure I saw a few tears in her eyes a few times. She was behaving uncharacteristically and I didn't know why. And while we are talking about inappropriate reactions, I might as well mention that Lily is acting strangely. She is distracted at best now-a-days, and sometimes I feel like she's hiding something.

And what was more suspicious was that she had missed the routine James bashing talk for a straight week now and it was starting to worry me. Either she had fallen for him, or she had decided to ignore him. I secretly hoped it was the first. An unconscious smile spread on my face as I thought of them together. I wasn't a matchmaker by nature, but it was apparent to anyone that they were made for each other. And James had changed so much for her…

My thoughts were put on hold as I heard a voice whisper right outside the room. A voice that made my blood boil and made me clench my fists in anger. The door was slightly ajar so I was able to hear what transpired quite easily.

"Is she awake?" that _git_ had the nerve to act as if he cared after all the no shows he has been putting up? He never came to visit in the past few days and does he think I'll let him get away with this? Wait till I catch a hold of him! I heard the door open slightly and hurriedly closed my eyes and tried to act as if I was deep in sleep. I seem to have succeeded since Madame Pompfrey, or I assume it was her, did not close the door or call out to me.

"She is. You're free to go in" Free to go in? When I was asleep? What did that mean? And why in heaven's name was Sirius coming to see me when I was asleep? It wasn't as if I have been sleeping all the time and I knew for a fact that he wasn't busy enough to not be able to spare the time. May be he had gotten a girlfriend? Okay, that might not be true. Why, you ask? Just because I say so. Moreover, who would want a boyfriend who disappears for days on end and then comes back as if there was nothing amiss? Uh…what I meant was, if he could act that way with me, who's to say what he wouldn't act like if he had a _real_ girlfriend?

Before I could retort to myself, I felt him come into the room. I couldn't see him what with the I-am-asleep-so-the-coast-is-clear charade, so I waited until he was inside the room. The sound of a door closing and his heavy footsteps walking towards me told me that there was no way he could escape now, but I waited. I wanted to know why he was acting this way and I wasn't above a bit of pretending to achieve it. Lord, I was starting to sound more and more like a Slytherin!

A cold draft of air blew from the window above me and I shivered slightly. Who was the genius who had been so thoughtful as to keep the windows open in the middle of November? Sirius seemed to feel so too since his footsteps deviated from the path to my bed and turned towards the wall. I could hear the windows shut with a snap and he was near enough for me to hear him mutter about stupid people who thought letting a patient freeze to death was normal. I had to bite my tongue to stop from smiling.

Smiling? Wasn't I supposed to be angry with him? I tried to compose my thoughts and fought hard to keep my anger from slipping. It was becoming steadily difficult to maintain my temper around Sirius but turning into a softy will not do. I thought of all the silly pranks he had pulled on me and I felt some of my resolve return. Good.

By this time he had returned back to the bedside and I heard a sigh before I felt a warm hand on my forehead and felt him brush my hair back. He kissed me on the forehead, _what was with all these gestures?_, before I heard the scrapping of the chair. He was sitting close to me and I could almost feel his warmth. It felt nice, after all the cold breeze that had been circulating in the room and when he placed his palm on my hand, I didn't draw it back.

Minutes ticked by, but he did not move. He was completely silent, which was so unlike him that I began to fear that he had fallen asleep. But he kept drawing circles on the back of my hand and I could almost feel his steady gaze on my face, so he must be awake. What was occupying his mind so much? And how long had he been sitting beside me like this? Everytime I had been asleep? Why couldn't he just come when I was awake?

Admittedly, I do snap at him a lot but it hadn't deterred him before. If anything, it had seemed to draw him to me, not that I particularly liked it but still. I had always wondered why Sirius acted the opposite of what normal people would. When I wanted him to disappear into oblivion, he chooses to constantly tease me, destroying what little peace I had in my life. When I want to meet him, he decides to play hide-and-seek. Whatever the reason, this avoidance has to stop.

"That feels nice, you know?" It was funny how he seemed startled. He almost jumped out of the chair and his eyes widened. He immediately let go of my hand; it felt too cold now and I placed my other hand on it to warm it up again. Sirius stood up from the chair, and seemed to be oscillating between running away and facing me and I watched his face carefully. He finally sighed, giving up any pretense of escaping.

He sat back in the chair and leaned forward, knitting his hands together. He was staring at the mattress as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world and I tried to get him to look at me by clearing my throat. In vain, he was still staring at the damn bed.

"Sirius…" my voice was hoarse from non-usage and I coughed lightly to clear it up.

"I heard you the first time" he replied in a low, soft voice and I looked quizzically at him. Something was bothering him. What else could explain his elusiveness and…awkwardness? Was he really embarrassed to see me? Alright, I'll admit that I wouldn't be looking my best having spent a fortnight lying in bed, but was I that bad to look at that he couldn't even face me? I'd have to get a mirror as soon as possible.

"Oh!" Clever, Helina, real clever. It must have been your indomitable wit that must have made him speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" Sirius asked, clasping and unclasping his hands. Was I supposed to? What about?

"Uh…umm…What happened after I fainted?" Great. Apparently, I must have been hit with some spell that curbed one's comebacks. And muddles the brain, too.

"You-Know-Who and Professor Dumbledore had a duel" he replied tonelessly.

"Yeah, I remember that!"

"And You-Know-Who disapparated away when he saw that the rest of his slaves had fallen"

"Anything else?"

"No. Nothing except you and Em getting hurt" Sirius' voice was bitter. I lifted my hand and placed it on his. He flinched but did not draw away.

"Why are you so restless, Sirius? What is the matter with you? Did something go wrong?" He was refusing to look me in the eye and that in itself told me that something was _very_ wrong.

"You don't have to act normal, Helina. If you wish, I'll leave" his voice sounded hurt, confusing me further. And irritating me too, might I add. If he was going to beat himself up about something, the least he could do is tell me!

"Would you atleast tell me what you are on about?" Good, my voice was exactly as snappy as I was feeling and it succeeded in making him look at me. Boy, did he look like a kicked puppy!

"You can cut it out, Jones. It's alright!" his voice raised and he had the nerve to appear irate.

"Jones! Whatever happened to Helina, huh? And how many times do I have to tell you to get it through that thick head of yours? I have absolutely no idea what you are so depressed about. If you aren't going to tell me, atleast don't aggravate my anger"

"You…the others didn't tell you?" his tone was incredulous and his expression speedily turned into one of shame. Just what was on with him?

"No, no, no! Would you cut out all this secrecy and tell me what happened that should have made me run away from you screaming like a banshee?" Sirius chuckled but that soon made way to…was Sirius Black _blushing_ of all things? This day just couldn't get any weirder. May be I was still in a trance.

"Is this for real? Are you blushing, Sirius?" I couldn't help the smirk that sprung up on my face. He really was in for it now. Oh, this was priceless! A lifetime worth of teasing!

"No…no I'm not" he replied hurriedly, looking at the window beside me. My anger had subsided by now and I was horribly curious.

"Sure you're not" I replied, smirking at his discomfiture. This was entirely too much fun.

"Are you sure noone ever told you what happened after the battle?" Sirius asked, still wary.

"Nope. All I could grind out of Lily was that I was very hurt and that it was some dark spell that had no cure. I'd thought of asking Madame Pompfrey but then, I got this pile to sort through" I pointed to the mounting pile of parchment that were my pending assignments which were precariously perched on the table beside me. Hogwarts had officially lost its rationale. If I wasn't well enough to be let out of the hospital wing, how did they presume that I could tackle all that homework? A months' worth too. May be I could sweet talk Lily into copying hers?

"Is that your homework?"

"As much as I wish that it was my Order of Merlin certificates piled up like that, yes, those are the homework scrawls" I admitted morosely and he laughed.

"Is the brave Helina Jones afraid of a bit of homework?" the teasing tone was back in his voice and so was my annoyance with him.

"As if! You do remember the excellent essay I wrote about the Troll Rebellion, don't you?"

"The one that got you a Troll in History of Magic? I sure do" Why did he have to go and remind me of that?

We turned at the sound of the door opening and I smiled immediately. Lily was standing at the door, looking so cheerful that I couldn't help the grin that broke on my face. She was very happy about something and my overly imaginative mind jumped to conclusions.

"Lily! Thank Merlin you're here. Save me!"

"What? Sirius troubling you again?"

"When doesn't he?" I rolled my eyes and Lily sent me a disapproving look which offended me. It was the truth!

"She was just asking me ideas to sweet talk you into copying your homework" he stated mercilessly and I leveled my best (or worst) scathing look on him. It seemed to have the opposite effect on him and he laughed. It was only my iron hold on my self control that prevented me from pouncing on him. Why was he so intent on bursting all my plans? Even Lily was chuckling!

"She knows pretty well I'm not that easily persuaded" she stood at the edge of the bed, leaning on the bed post.

"May be Remus then" I began plotting but seeing both their expression turn awkward, I was confused.

"What? Is something wrong with Remus?"

"Remus is a bit…unwell at the moment." Sirius explained at last.

"Oh, what happened? Seems like he year is jinxed, or something."

"He fell through the trick step"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. He left me and James during patrol because he wasn't feeling quite well. Seems he wasn't looking where he was going" Lily expanded but it wasn't what caught my eye. Her eyes were shining too brightly. She appeared abnormally happy. She had been acting this way ever since I woke up but I wasn't conceited enough to think that was the cause.

"Ladies, as much as I'd love to stay here discussing Moony's misfortune, duty calls. I'll come by later, Helly" he was smirking at her affronted expression before he leant down to hug her quickly.

"What he means is that he has to go prank some poor unsuspecting Slytherin. And you, don't call me that"

"Sure, sure" he quickly kissed her hair before he left the room with a wave to Lily.

"You're so smitten with him" Lily commented as she took Sirius' place beside me.

"I am not. We've just learned to get along without yelling the castle down. You seem jubiliant?"

"Is that a crime now?" Lily was clearly flustered and it was my turn to grin. She definitely had something to hide.

"Coupled with you not whining about James, yes. That is practically a sin"

"I don't whine. And James and I…kind of…"

"He asked you out!" I was practically out of by bed before she shook her head in denial.

"He hasn't asked me out in a while now, Lina"

"Do I sense a bit of regret?" I saw a ton of it, but teasing her was so much entertaining.

"No. It's just easier for me to get through the day as long as he doesn't pester me"

"So what did happen?"

"We decided to be friends" her words were screaming for a snort. Friends? If that wasn't a sure fire sign that they'd get together within a month, nothing was.

"Stop making fun of me. You were the one that wanted respite from my rants"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing…"

"Miss Evans, It's almost time. You need to leave"

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame Pompfrey. I'll see you later, Lina" she tried to run away.

"This isn't over, Lils!" I called to her at the door and she gave me an exasperated look before she disappeared out the door, leaving me with the mound of scrolls and my own mind for company. Ah, it was time I paid them attention.

Lily was walking along the sixth corridor when a hand grasped her and she was pulled into an alcove. Seeing the person, her fear melted into a smile.

"What are you doing, James? You almost gave me a heart attack"

"I just missed you" he whispered by her ear and she giggled.

"You're sounding like a lost puppy. Now, move before someone sees us and makes the worst assumptions" she tried to take a step back but there was hardly enough space for the two of them there and she only succeeded in pulling him with her.

"What assumptions?" he asked innocently, while his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Like you don't know" just then the sound of hurrying footsteps was heard and James' retort died in his throat when he heard Dumbledore's grave voice.

"It's getting worse, Minerva. I'm thinking of shutting down the school after Christmas. I'll have to discuss with the Board"

"But what about the students, Albus?" McGonagall's agitated voice asked.

"Their safety is more important than their education, Minerva and I'm exposing them to even more risks by letting them stay here. Tom will not rest until he has achieved his aim and I'm not ready to give up any more lives"

"What of the prophecy?"

"I know. I'm still considering the options" their voices had trailed away leaving a sense of dread behind in the hearts of the two who had unintentionally overheard it.

As their eyes met, both of them were conveying the same words.

_Hogwarts was closing down. Things were getting darker…_

A/n: Review!


	17. The Shadow

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: So, the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! And please do review!

Chapter 17: The Shadow

Christmas holidays were fast approaching, and the castle was gearing up for the festivities. The traditional Christmas trees decorated the Great Hall and little fairies were floating around; their bright forms glinting against the light from the golden chandeliers really did give the room an ethereal look. The students remarked on how this year's Christmas was going to be so much grander than the rest, the normal excitement for a pending holiday affecting them way too much. Emily sat alone in the Hall, eating her breakfast slowly. One of the fairies from above looked at her sulking expression and flew down to pull lightly at her hair. Looking around, Emily spotted the cute little fairy and smiled a humorless smile. The fairy patted her hair; though Emily did not feel it at all, and flew back to join it's kind. Emily sighed as she saw it float amongst its kin, carefree and happy; Emily wished she had been born a fairy.

Hearing footsteps at the entrance, Emily looked up instinctively; and dearly wished she hadn't. For she had spotted the very person who she had declared forbidden, to herself. His face had retained the confused expression from weeks back; no doubt he was still wondering why she was avoiding him like the plague. As the footsteps advanced, Emily looked down at her plate, waiting for him to take his normal seat a few places away from her. She waited patiently, waited for him to walk by, waited for his presence, and if she was lucky his voice, to sound close to her ear.

"Emily?" She did not hear him, or she pretended not to; she knew he'd back off, give up. And sure enough, she heard his footsteps walk away a bare minute later. A relieved sigh escaped her; she had succeeded today. Because everyday had become a battle for Emily. She had never realized just how included he was in her life. In the commmonroom, in the Great Hall, in the Library, during patrol, in the Prefects meetings, everywhere. She realized why she had never missed him; he had never given her a reason to.

"Emily?" That voice; that same unsure, slightly hoarse voice that she had ignored moments before. But now he was standing before her, not behind her. Maybe she would just keep her head downcast and he would go away again.

"Will you atleast look at me?" The vague hint of irritation she had heard in his voice resurfaced with a vengeance, making his tone seem biting and rude. She did not mind; she was used to people hurting her; not trusting her; leaving her broken. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her eyes were calm and calculating when she lifted them but all her preparations were useless; he was already walking away.

Somehow, no matter how much she had gotten used to watching retreating backs, this particular one tore deeper than her heart. So the soul was something different from the heart afterall.

XXXXXXXX

When James entered the commonroom, he was surprised to see Lily not studying; they had a major test tomorrow. She was sitting on the windowsill, watching the downcast sky. James knew from the looks of the clouds that the first snowfall of the year wasn't too far away.

"Lily?" She seemed startled; as if she hadn't known of his presence at all. She tried to get down from the sill, but he stopped her, "Sorry I disturbed you, but the Prefects meeting is in an hour and I wanted to know if you had anymore ideas for the Christmas Ball?" Lily shook her head sadly, her eyes dead. It seemed that her enthusiasm had gone out of the wind, along with the fire that had always lingered in her eyes; James missed the old, fire breathing, always annoyed with him Lily.

"That's alright. I have a few; do you think you could listen to them?" Lily shook her head again, not even having the stamina to act as if she was interested. That was another thing; she was losing her strength. She ate well, she slept well, but her health was dwindling; James had no idea if anyone noticed, or if they even cared.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when he reached her, taking one of her hands in his other. It was cold, lifeless, just like her. Lily continued to lean on the window, her eyes closed. James had concluded that she had fallen asleep and was ready to take her to her dorms when she whispered.

"Life" Her breath condensed on the window, evaporating just as soon. She lifted her head slowly from the window and looked at him through those soulless eyes. James felt the light prick in his heart develop into a pang as he looked at her. Her once beautiful and glowing face was now pale and gaunt, the strain in them apparent. James could not remember the last time he had seen her smile; it was making his world turn upside down and he did not like it.

"What of it?" He rubbed circles on the back of her palm, trying to infuse some of his warmth to her; she was freezing. She smiled a wry smile before she got down from the sill. Holding her hand in his, she dragged him to the armchair. She sat in it while he took the armrest, stroking her hair lightly.

"What do you think is going to become of me when the school…" He placed a hurried finger on her lip to stop her.

"Don't, we do not know for sure, Lily. Dumbledore was just speculating. Nothing concrete; don't worry."

"But what if it does happen, James? What if I do get thrown out of the school? I have nowhere to go! I surely can't go back to living like a Muggle; I'm a witch. My parents would be delighted of course, but how could I be a burden to them James? I'd be useless; I can't get a job in the Muggle world, I don't have the qualification necessary to work in this world either, James. I'm stranded, and so are all the Muggleborns here."

"Is that what you are so worried about, Lily?'

"To start with, yeah. There is always the threat of You-Know-Who. How many of us have a decent chance at outliving these tragedies? Oh Merlin! Was this why I found out I was a witch? To watch each of my friends die? To watch as the only place I belong gets mutilated? How is that fair, James? How is that…" Tears blocked her next words as gentle sobs raked her body. James was surprised; he had never seen Lily cry; not like this. Not with this uncontrollable, heart wrenching misery.

"Lily…Lily…" But she was inconsolable; James knew it was useless to try to make her listen. It was better to let her cry herself out. Thinking so, James lifted Lily from her chair and sat in it, placing her on his lap. She immediately curled into a ball, holding on to him tightly. James put his arms around her cautiously, gathering her close.

He did not mutter soothing words, because he knew they would mean nothing to her; she might not even hear him. So he just remained silent, letting her mourn for her life; for thousands of others whose lives were in jeopardy. After almost ten minutes, Lily wiped her tears off, looking sheepish. She hiccupped intermittently and each time, James was afraid she would start crying again. Not that he was afraid of embarrassment, Merlin knew Lily couldn't embarrass him anymore, but if Lily got sick again like she had the last time…

"I'm sorry I blubbered all over you like that, James." Lily chuckled shyly as she lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"I should get you a tissue." James tried to get up but it was impossible since Lily was still seated on his lap.

"No thanks James. I think your cloak was enough." Her eyes glinted with mischief as she noticed his cloak, completely soaked with her tears.

"Er…never mind then. You feel better now?" Lily nodded silently but when he made a move to stand up, placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. When James looked at her curiously, she said, "Do you mind staying for a bit?"

James shrugged as he leaned back in the chair, making himself comfortable. She placed her hand on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. _Friends comforted friends when they were sad, right? That was what she was asking, James wasn't it?_ Lily wondered as she closed her eyes, his steady heartbeat giving her the peace of mind that had been elusive to her all week.

Inside, James was bursting with happiness; sure she hadn't gone and declared her undying love or something but he'd have freaked out if she had. She trusted him enough to open up to him and to James, it was nothing short of a miraculous victory.

"If Hogwarts does close down, you can come stay with me, Lily." James said after a few minutes, startling her.

"Thanks, but I think my parents would take offence to that." She laughed lightly, making him smile too. Just then the portrait door opened and Remus stepped in. Looking at them, a light blush graced his chheks and he said, "Um…did I interrupt something?" Lily jumped up from her position, but James took his sweet time to stand.

"Only me trying to convince Lily to spend the Christmas holidays with me and she refusing, of course." He replied casually.

"Alright then. The Prefects got worried when the two of you didn't turn up. We thought Dumbledore had called you on some emergency meeting or something."

"We completely forgot!" Lily yelled, trying to rush out of the commonroom; a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't panic, Lily. Calm down. If you go there like this, the Prefects are definitely going to assume that the castle is going to fall apart." Only then did she realize that her face must look a mess.

"Okay, okay, don't panic, yeah. I'll be back in a bit." She rushed up the steps to her dorms in a lightning flash.

"What was that all about? And why was Lily crying?" Remus asked, curiously; he had never seen James this happy or this concerned.

"Nothing, not what you're thinking anyway. She was just worried and I was the first person she could find to confess to. I'm sure she would have preferred her friends, Emily most likely." Remus flinched at the name; the incident from that morning echoing in his mind. He knew she had been looking at him after he left, but his courage, the bravery that had taken him almost a week to drum up had drained out at her flat out refusal to even acknowledge his presence. That was the reason why, when someone had suggested that one of the prefects go look for the Heads, he had agreed immediately. And that had been a wise thing to do, as he thought now. The rumors would have been horrendous if someone else had come in his place.

"Yeah, I totally believe that," He replied sarcastically, adding, "You should change your cloak, too. You look like you took a dip in the Lake and then rolled on the castle floors."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back soon." James took two stairs at a time as he went up his dorms leaving Remus alone.

XXXXXXXX

Helina was sitting in the commonroom, innocently doing her homework, or so the rest of the people around her thought; she was mulling over the information Lily had given her; _Hogwarts, closing down? No way_! her mind screamed at her but she ignored it. Looking up as the portrait hole opened, she smiled as Emily entered, moping as usual.

They hadn't told Emily the news, because as it was, Emily was too miserable now-a-days. If they did something to cheer her up, she only smiled for a minute or so and then went back to sulking. She wouldn't say what was bothering her, either. Lily had given her the task of breaking the news to Emily and Helina waved her over.

"How did the nerds' soiree go?" Emily chuckled as she sat beside her. She seemed to be in a slightly good mood; Helina wondered if the news would spoil it.

"Worse than normal; lots of raised voices, objections and Lily and James had to Silencio them to make them listen. I think James rather got a kick out of it."

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Well, you know the Christmas Ball is going to be held, right? Well it's not. It has been canceled. Lily just announced that and people began yelling at her. As you know, James never takes it well when that happens; it was horrible."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you know why the Ball has been canceled?" Emily nodded.

"Lily cornered me after the meeting and told me; and...and Remus too." Emily added. She tensed when the portrait hole opened and Helina could practically feel the nervousness roll off her in waves as Remus, Sirius and Peter entered.

Sirius made a bee-line for them and the two followed. Emily suddenly stood up and with a rushed good bye, walked past the three and out of the commonroom.

"What's with her?" Sirius asked as he plopped beside Helina, placing a hand around her shoulder. Helina answered even as she swatted it away, "Maybe the commotion at the Prefects meeting upset her or something."

"I'll…I'll go see if everything is alright." Remus made a quick exit, almost running to the portrait hole. Sirius shrugged at Helina's questioning glance, busying himself with tugging at her hair.

"Do that again and I'll pluck each of your locks out one by one." Helina threatened and could feel Sirius stiffen.

"You wouldn't dare!" Helina chuckled at his incredulous tone, "Half the population of Hogwarts would be at your back." He added, winking at her.

"Stop flaunting your popularity about, it doesn't suit you. Now shove over, I need to do my homework. I swear McGonagall's gone barking mad. I mean, two scrolls, _two scrolls_?" Helina screeched, making Sirius close his ears.

"Geez, keep it down, will you?" Sirius commented as he pulled the parchment from her and began reading it. His lips lifted on one side, a gesture she knew meant that he was seriously concentrating on something; she had seen it on his face when he had been planning pranks.

"Hmm…Good, good; no this shouldn't be here. It should be written right here. Yeah, and this is irrelevant. Okay, this is good, but you need to add these." Sirius began adding a couple of lines hurriedly.

Finishing it in a few minutes, he tapped the scroll once and the letters aligned themselves to match her handwriting.

"But that's against the rules, isn't it?" Helina asked, alarmed. What if she was caught out?

"There are only restrictions about using spells to do your homework. Not about changing handwriting, as long as _someone_ writes it." He grinned at her, giving her back the essay. It seemed a lot more coordinated and aligned now.

"Wow, so you really are good at something afterall." Helina replied cheekily.

"I take offense to that!"

"Of course, I forgot. You're also good at fainting in the middle of the Hospital Wing, aren't you?" Helina added, looking at the change in his face; it was sudden and drastic.

"What? How…But you said…" Taking pity on his speechlessness, Helina explained.

"I just made a few inquiries. So, you thought you had been taken hostage, huh?" She said contemplatively, tapping her chin on her jaw, carefully avoiding the part they both knew not to tread.

"How much do you know?" Sirius asked hurriedly.

"Enough, but I reckon we should just write it off as your extremely rare caring side acting out, yeah? What would the world come to if 'half the female population' knew of your 'soft' side?" Honestly, she just wanted to forget it too. The thought of Sirius as anything other than perfectly pulled together and strong was just…unfathomable. She didn't know how she felt about him getting himself broken over her; she had an inkling that she'd better not to try to find out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Also, it just gives me endless opportunities at blackmail." Helina replied, grinning.

"I thought we agreed to forget that part?"

"Well, I just might randomly remember it sometime or the other." Helina replied, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Oh what have I done now!" Sirius moaned, making Helina laugh.

"So…about this Charms essay…"

"I'm crap at Charms, Jones!" He added exasperatedly.

"Well, you better hope you're good enough for me, hadn't you?" She thrust the parchment into his hands. _How fun this was turning out to be!_

XXXXXXXX

"Emily! Emily stop!" Remus quickened his pace even as Emily rounded the corner. He began running, feeling foolish all the time. _Chasing after a girl, literally. What had happened to him?_

He found her standing at the end of the corridor, seemingly stricken. Panicking, he rushed to her but she stopped him with a hand. Looking above her shoulder, Remus was astonished.

"What the…" Emily placed a hand on his lips to silence him.

Before them was a scene as frightening as it was thrilling. A girl they knew went by the name of Garcia, one of Sirius' flings, was lying on the floor, staring at her opponent; Evan Rosier.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" He sneered as he lifted his wand at her. The girl did not move; she did not even appear flustered. And she had good reason not to, as was apparent from the next events.

"Leave her alone, Rosier." A voice from the shadows ordered. The voice was disguised, but no matter how much they tried, neither Remus nor Emily could discern who it was.

"Alright." Rosier looked like a kicked puppy as he walked back, completely ignoring the girl lying on the ground. Remus wondered who it might have been.

"Get back safely, 'Cia." The voice said softly, all the ordering quality in it gone, replaced by an almost caring tone.

The girl nodded before she walked away; Remus sensed rather than saw a shadow pass.

As Remus and Emily's eyes met, only one question was ringing in them: _What the hell had happened?_

A/n: Do review!

Any ideas on who the shadow was?


End file.
